


Jungle Trap Mk II

by Starscream



Series: Story of the Knight Sabers [1]
Category: Bubblegum Crisis, G. I. Joe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream/pseuds/Starscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A page one rewrite of my original fic. MGS3 inspired story. Grey Fox is sent into Tselinoyarsk to resuce Dr. Shakoor from Cobra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

       

                                                Jungle Trap

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.  
Gundam and all related names are property of Bandai and Sunrise

Jungle Trap originally written by Paul Dini

Metal Gear Solid 3 created by Hideo Kojima

 

 

Please note: Since this is Metal Gear Solid 3 inspired I will be using camouflage patterns that have fallen out of disuse, this because the Call to Duty was written in the late 90s since I made a reference to the Clinton Administration and MARPAT wasn’t introduced until 2001 and I don’t want to through the hassle of ret-conning the fic.

Also I’m going to try to make the Commander a little more philosophical and try to distance him from his cartoon interpretation since you don’t really know his motivations and he was more or less a generic bad guy who just wants take over the world for no real reason.

 

 

            Duke waited out on the chopper pad as the Tomahawk touched down on the pad. He watched as a female Lt. in a class A uniform dash across the pad, carrying a briefcase and a carry-on bag, bending forward as the rotors still turned. “Sgt. Hauser,” she asked not even bothering to remove her wraparound sunglasses

            “Yes, Lt. they call me, Duke.”

            “Very well,” She answered coolly, “I’m to see General Abernathy immediately. And have someone take my luggage to my quarters.”

            “Of course, anything else?” Duke answered. He felt somewhat put off by the new Lt. who was coming off somewhat cold, even she sounded polite

            “Besides taking me to General Abernathy, no.”

            General Clayton Abernathy, Hawk, sat at his desk filling out paperwork. Mundane, monotonous, dull paperwork. He looked longingly towards his set of golf clubs in the corner of his office. _If it weren’t for the paper pushers higher up the chain, I could be enjoying myself on the back nine._ A knock at his door derailed his train of thought. “Enter.”

            The door open and Duke walked into the office. “General, Lt. Syl…”

            “Hello, Sylia,” Hawk smiled as he recognized the young Lt.

            “Clayton,” She answered then she turned to Duke, “That will be all Sgt. Dismissed.”

            A rueful smile came to the General’s face as he noticed the cold attitude from Sylia and Duke keeping some insults of her to himself. “Sylia, I think we may need to take a brush up course on your social skills. Ever since that incident in Cambodia, you refuse to work or play well with others. Except for the occasional poker game at Benning; I have been keeping tabs on you.”

            “Well, when the Army fucks up, somebody has to get screwed. My number came up.”

            “I know, Sylia,” Clayton sighed, “even though in your mission in the Middle East was a pyrrhic victory, it was still unpleasant.”

            “Clayton,” Sylia began in a firm voice, “Is there a reason you had me transferred from Benning to GI Joe. I doubt it’s to make small talk.”

            “No,” He chuckled before clearing his throat, and getting down to business. “Have you heard of Dr. Shakoor?”

            “Read about him, Shakoor was a student of Y.T. Minovsky, a Russian defector who taught at Cambridge pioneered what became Minovsky physics. At Benning, I’d a read paper about his ideas of developing something called the Mega Particle Cannon as means of TMD for the Indian military considering the nuclear threat posed by Pakistan. But of course you have rogue nations and rent-a-war outfits who would probably snatch the doctor.” Sylia answered, “What’s the mission get him out of India before someone snatches him?”

            “No, we’ve already tried. Duke led a squad to get Shakoor and was ambushed by Cobra.”

            “So, I’m to lead squad to get him back.”

            “No,”

            “Then what am I doing here?” Sylia repeated her initial question and starting to get very annoyed at the situation.

            “Intelligence reports that Shakoor is held by Cobra in region of Russia called Tselinoyarsk. You will HALO jump into the area; you have two objectives: one, Rescue Shakoor. Two, assess if Cobra has developed their own Mega Particle Cannon and destroy it.”

            “Me? In the middle of nowhere Russia. I guess it’s better than being sent to some god forsaken rat hole in the Mid East with a few dozen restless natives and their friends with RPGS and AKs out to kill you.”

            “I chose you for this mission, since you are fluent in Russian and you scored well in survival training; you know how to live off the land. I trust you with this mission. Right now the political situation in Russia is tense.”

            “I know about the hardliners in the Russian government, some are the remnants of the old Soviet guard, want either a restoration of the cold war or restore Mother Russia to its former glory. I can see why you’re sending one person, anything more would give the hardliners an excuse to rise to power and put us and NATO is a very difficult position.”  Sylia didn’t really need to think about; as a soldier she was given an order and she was duty-bound to carry it out. All other thoughts were immaterial even her friendship with Hawk.

Rising to her feet she went for the office door. “I will provide you with my BEL.” Opening the door, she stopped and turned to the General, who she did regard as a mentor and a friend. “Clayton, I never had a chance to thank you for being at the tribunal, I knew you couldn’t speak on my behalf but I appreciated the moral support as well as coming to Benning when I needed you.

“No thanks are necessary,” Hawk said with a fatherly smile on his face. “I did it because I care about you, Sylia.”

0400 hours, Grey Fox sat in the cargo area of a C-130 cargo plane quietly smoking a cigarette as final preps were made as she did a final equipment check. She was trained in light infantry tactics so she was traveling light. Her equipment were an M-4 carbine with a SOPMOD kit, a SOCOM with an LAM and suppressor; a survival kit and knife, a rugged pair of night vision/thermal goggles and then finally First Strike Rations to last her three weeks.  Anything else will have to be procured onsite. As she smoked her cigarette, she studied the intel maps provided by the CIA, not much information on the area. “Two minutes to drop!” Ripcord called.

            Throwing he spent cigarette to the ground and stamping it out under her boot, she pulled on her crash helmet and snapped her oxygen mask in place.

            Ripcord approached her doing a final check of her jump gear. “You’re good to go Grey Fox!” Ripcord quipped giving a light knock to her helmet. “One minute to drop!” Ripcord hit the button to open the rear cargo door. As the cabin pressure dropped she could feel the -46° Celsius wind-chill blow into the cargo bay; it was nothing new during her training she had to practice HALO jumps in the dead of winter; but one never really gets use to the cold.

            Standing at the point of no return, Grey Fox took a minute to take a deep, calming breath; mentally preparing herself for the task ahead of her. Then came the final countdown. She thought back before she left headquarters, she entrusted an envelope to General Hawk it was a letter to her brother in case she didn’t come back. Hawk smiled to her ‘You’ll come back; you’re too damn stubborn to give up or die.’

            A buzzing and the green light snapped Grey Fox back to reality and she readied herself to jump. Leaning forward allowing gravity to take over, Fox plunged head first to the Earth like a knife at 130 mph. It was an incredible rush as she continued her dive; below her was the vast Siberian wilderness. Spreading her arms and legs, she began to slow her descent as she neared her drop zone. Pulling the ripcord her chute deployed snapping her back as the chute filled with air and floated down to the drop zone.   

            Crashing through the trees, Fox came to a skidding halt before a sheer cliff. Unhooking the straps to her chute and removing her crash helmet, she took a moment to look out from the cliff; she could understand why Tselinoyarsk means virgin cliffs in Russian it looked unspoiled by humans. Tossing her helmet, mask and oxygen tanks over the cliff, she had to get on mission, there was no time to take in the sights. Nearby to the west of her position there a grove blocked by a fallen tree; she made her way to the grove with her rucksack. Stripping off her jump suit, she tossed it aside for pair of DPM cameo fatigues as well as a pair of ‘chocolate chip’ pattern fatigues for mountain terrain and similar cameo covers. Going back into her rucksack she pulled out a case containing a mirror and face cameo paint. There was a radio transmitter the size of an iPhone was attached to the strap of her rucksack; she affixed the earpiece to her right ear. Finally she strapped on her holster containing her SOCOM to her right hip while her knife was strapped to her right calf. Then she loaded and equipped her M-4.

            Activating her transmitter, Fox tuned it to 140.85. “This is Grey Fox. Can you hear me Hawk?”

            “Your signal is 5 x 5, Fox. Your insertion?”

            “Without a hitch. Didn’t even wake up the neighbors.”

            “Good, we don’t want to even tip off the Russians.”

            “Even though the Cold War maybe over, I still don’t trust the Russians.”

            “The Russians President and Prime Minister are trying to improve relations with the US and Europe, but there are those in the government and the military with strong ties to the Ultranationalists.”

            “You think Cobra might be getting support from the Ultranationalists?”

            “Possible it might be a quid pro quo arrangement. In any case your orders are to rescue Shakoor and get him back to the United States.”

            “Understood. I’m going dark and find some intel about the area. I’ll report back in a few hours.” With that Fox terminated her connection. With her weapon in the shoulder ready position, Grey Fox headed north into the wilderness.

            Past the Krasnogorji mountains was the fortress of Grozynj Grad, the Terrible City, built during the 2nd World War as a weapons facility for the Soviet’s more ambitious weapons programs after the collapse of the Soviet Union, Grozynj Grad fell into disuse until Cobra took over management with the help from the Ultranationalists. Entering the main wing of the weapons labs, Cobra Commander was pleased to see Dr. Shakoor hard at work building a prototype Mega Particle Cannon. The work however was slower than the Commander would like but some of the components were hard to come by and he had to go through both Extensive Enterprises and MARS industries to acquire them. “How goes your progress, Doctor?”

            Proceeding.” He flatly answered. He was saddened to see his invention being developed into a weapon of mass destruction. As a Hindu, all life was sacred and he viewed nuclear weapons as an insult to all life. Since most countries of the world only talk about reducing their nuclear stockpiles, he hoped the Mega Particle Cannon could be used as an deterrence. “I would work better without the collar.”

            “Now, now Doctor,” The Commander chuckled, “We can’t have you running off now, can we?” The Commander said patting Shakoor on the cheek before giving him a hard back hand. When Shakoor was brought to Groznyj Grad he was fitted with a collar that was a bomb. If he tried to escape or double cross Cobra, the proximity sensor will go off if he tries to reach the outer walls of the fortress, the bomb will explode or either Cobra Commander or Cynthia can remote detonate the collar.

            “I designed the Mega Particle Cannon for the sake of peace.” Shakoor snapped as he was haggard and sleep deprived forced to work nearly around the clock to complete the prototype.

            “Yes, yes, yes. Get off the high horse, Doctor! You’ll be right up there with Gatling and Oppenheimer in the holier than thou department. Remember mankind’s greatest inventions came from the practice of better killing.”

            “I am a Hindu. I believe all life is sacred.”

            “Ah! Religion, the biggest lie ever devised by man. Almost as big a lie as freedom.” The Commander spat with derision. “Remember if you displease me, we’ll put your belief in reincarnation to test.”

            “Sir,” Cynthia approached the Commander from behind, “I’ve something to report.”

            “What is it, Cynthia?” He asked with a pleasant voice as the two walked away while Shakoor conferred with a Techno Viper.

            “Long range radar reported a C-130 penetrated Russian airspace via Pakistan two hours ago.”

            “Hmm,” The Commander mused placing his hand to his chin. “What could GI Joe be planning? They’re probably well aware of the fact it would take a substantial force to take Grozynj Grad and if they tried that would put the United States in a very bad political position.”

            “The Ultranationalists would no doubt call it an act of war and rally the Russian people to their banner.”

             “Very good, Cynthia, I’m pleased at your analysis.” The Commander praised his aide. “For now security will remain as is until we have more definite information to go on.”

            “Yes sir.”


	2. chapter 2

Normally, Grey Fox wasn't afraid of heights but the bridge that spanned the Dolinovodno chasm was a simple rope ad wood plank construction. _I'll have to tread carefully across this bridge. Any sudden movements and I'll be doing a high diving act._ She thought to herself. As she traversed the bridge even with careful steps the bridges rocked sharply and violently. The bridge was old and probably won't be useable for much longer but she had no choice but to press forward there was no other way across. If it wasn't bad enough that she nearly lost her footing a couple of times but the rocking from side to side was making her sick to her stomach. She literately had to fight to keep whatever stomach contents down. Once she made it across, she ran to the tall grass, fell to her knees and heaved out the full contents of her stomach. Rolling onto her backside, Grey Fox reached for her canteen and took a large gulp and swished it around before spitting it out to get the taste of her own vomit out of her mouth. _God that was most unpleasant but then again throwing up will be the least of my worries. I wonder was this…..No! I cannot on dwell on such pointless matters._ Grey Fox chided herself as nearly thought back on a chopper crash she lived through when she was a cadet. At the academy she was diagnosed with a mild case of PTSD and survivor's guilt but it didn't restrict her from duty. She had a tendency to punish herself for having nightmares passing them off as being childish and immature. Getting back on her feet, she continued north. Winding her way north through the pass, she came upon the ruins of an old factory. Walking through the crumbling shell, it could be said the factory has been abandoned for a long time. _Hpmh, wonder if this was part of the Gulag system?_ Fox thought to herself slinging her M-4 and drew her SOCOM from its holster as she made her way to a small room northeast in the ruins. Entering, she slowly scanned the room with her handgun at the ready; it was a small room most likely for the manager or any high ranking slob that was misfortunate enough to be sent to this dump. But it also proved to be a bit of a treasure trove of intel as Fox laid her handgun on the desk before reaching a map of the area. The map itself was old, used by the Soviet military during the 60's it laid several waypoints written Russian including a supply base far to the north. Removing her rucksack, she sat down on the bed. As she studied the map, she looked past the supply base there was a compound called Graniny Gorki Lab; which may prove useful in locating Shakoor's whereabouts. Glancing out the window, she felt fatigue catching up with her; there wasn't much chance for Grey Fox to get any sleep prior to the mission. She thought about the opportunity of getting sleep until night fall and travel by night to avoid detection.

Leaning against the wall, she reached into her breast pocket; she pulled out a pack of Capri 120s placing one in her mouth and lit it. An amusing thought crossed her mind of her brother admonishing her for smoking, all the health risks and what not. She usually blew him off seeing that she had no real vices besides smoking and the occasional drink. Her thoughts turned to her brother, her only real living family member. Sighing, she thought about the envelope she entrusted to General Hawk, it contained not only her will but a letter to her brother writing everything she wanted to tell Mackie that she could never say in person. Her thoughts drifted to General Hawk, who she regarded more than a friend but a father figure; she thought back to the fouled up mission in Cambodia, she was surprised that he would drop everything in Washington and come all the way down to Fort Benning when she asked for his help.

Extinguishing her cigarette, she tossed the spent butt onto the ground and stamped it out with her boot. Before closing her eyes, Grey Fox set the alarm on her digital watch to go off in a couple of hours.

"Anything from Intelligence?"

"I haven't heard anything from Commander Katse, since I last spoke to him, sir."

"Hmm," The Commander mumbled pouring himself a cup of coffee before removing his helmet and faceplate. "I suppose Caroline is working close with Katse?"

"And when had either of us disobeyed your orders?"

The Commander smiled at his blond aide. But Cynthia and Caroline were more than his aides, but his bodyguards and at times his enforcers. He actually enjoyed when the two played a variation of good-cop-bad-cop with Caroline being the more ruthless of the two. An amusing memory came to him back on Cobra Island, an officer was shooting his mouth off within earshot of Caroline about the Commander; well that officer hadn't been heard from for six months and listed as deserted. When the Commander inquired about it to Caroline, she flashed a mysterious smile and told him 'when it come to disloyal officers, when I disappear 'em they stay disappeared.'

The Commander began chuckling at that memory. "Just out of curiosity Cynthia, how does Caroline do it?"

Cynthia clicked her tongue and gave her commander a scolding wag of her finger. "Now, now, my dear Cobra Commander; you know a neither magician nor her assistant ever divulges the secret to their tricks."

The Commander roared with laughter that both his aides were putting the fear of whatever god there is into the rank and file of Cobra. "Keep me informed if there is an intruder."

"Yes sir. Sir, you think GI Joe would be stupid enough to send in one person to infiltrate Groznyj Grad?"

"Stupid? Debatable, I can assure you, whoever they sent in will be not your clichéd 80s action hero type; you've seen Commando?"

"Yes and I looked up cliché in the dictionary and it said 'see Commando.' If you want my opinion, sir, it will probably be someone trained in discretionary warfare."

"A most prudent observation and probably correct. We have to prepare for the possibility that some of our patrols might not be checking in. But for now, let's check Shakoor's progress or I might have to send for Caroline to find new ways of motivating him."

Night fell over Tselinoyarsk and the alarm on Fox's watch went off. Taking a moment to stretch, she felt soreness in her lower back remembering she slept in a sitting position with her back against a brick wall. _The life of a Ranger, visiting the vacation spots of the world_. While her thought was a little snarky but she didn't sign up to behind a desk doing paperwork. If it were a choice between paperwork and fieldwork, she would take fieldwork. To her she would be doing something worthwhile.

Opening her rucksack, she took out her night vision/thermal goggles and placed them over her eyes then activated the night vision setting.

Pulling on her rucksack, she grabbed her map. Folding it up she'd stuffed it into her left breast pocket. Exiting the office, Fox headed for the gate northeast of the compound.

"Anything from Grey Fox?" Hawk asked as he entered the comm. room. Hawk set up a rotating schedule with Duke, Flint and himself so no one person is constantly on duty in comm. room.

"No, she should've checked in, sir. It's been over 18 hours. You think…"

"Grey Fox is a resourceful soldier; she'll do whatever is necessary to complete her mission, to survive."

"Begging your pardon, General, but what make you so sure?"

"I have to be," Hawk sighed, "Sylia is a friend of mine. I'm old war buddy of her Uncle's and I took interest in her when was a cadet. She's never told but I suspect she sees me as a father figure."

"The way she carries herself, I didn't think she needed or wanted any help."

"Don't misjudge her, Duke, sometimes she has to be reminded she's only human and that it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help or show emotion."

"Really? It's all about control?"

"Yeah. Once she has settled in, I think she will developed some friendships and show who she really is a decent young woman with a very dry wit."

"Does she play poker too?"

"Just don't get too attached to your pay. Tell Ace he might have some competition at the table."


	3. chapter 3

Taking a lit cigarette from her mouth, she applied it to a black wiggling mass on her arm, a leech. Several fell on her from trees as she circumnavigated a body of water called Chyornyj Prud. It wasn't that she couldn't swim, she enjoyed swimming and she had a Special Ops Diver's Badge; she didn't bring along any swimming equipment. According to her map there were two different paths taking her to Bolshaya Past and two more to Bolshaya Past base, it didn't really matter to her because it still took her where she had to go.

Reaching a fence in Bolshaya Past; reaching out to touch the wire and pulling out a pair of wire cutters, she noticed steam rising from the wires from condensation from trees. _Great, an electrified fence._ Placing her tool back in her rucksack and thought about her options; she could try to dig a shallow trench allowing her to crawl under. But she had neither the time nor the tools. Her other option was to shoot the fuse box and breach the fence. Drawing her SOCOM she took aim at the fuse box and shot a round into it.

After the current was cut off, she pulled out her wire clippers and snipped the bottom wires. After crawling under the fence she took a crouching position as she switched to her thermals. Scanning the area she could see another electrified fence but also heat signatures on the move. _Hmm. Cobra Vipers on patrol. It does confirm the intell. I might have to take them out quietly and one at a time._

Getting into a prone position, Grey Fox quietly crawled on her stomach; silently stalking and observing the patrol pattern of the Vipers figuring out when to stay still, when to run or take one or two out quietly if necessary. From her observation she could gather their patterns were routine so they were unaware of her presence; a perception that she saw no reason of changing.

Crawling through the tall grass, she eyed another fuse box. Pulling out her suppressed SOCOM, she took careful aim and squeezed the trigger. It made her laugh watching other soldiers jerk the trigger causing the greater recoil and decreased accuracy. She had a great appreciation for the marksmanship of the Marine Corp as opposed to the Army. During Basic and Infantry training it's put a lot of lead downrange almost similar to firing en-mass with old flintlock rifles, but the Marines, their philosophy for one-shot-one-kill also hailed back to the days of the flintlock rifles when the marine detachment onboard ships had to be sharpshooters during ship-to-ship combat especially sniping officers and opposite marines. During her Ranger training she would request for Marine marksmanship manuals to study since she was being trained to work behind enemy lines and she did not like to waste bullets.

One Viper snapped his head in the direction of the fence, hearing the fuse box sputter and die. "Hey Charlie the fence went down!" He called out

Grey Fox went dead still as she heard the Viper converse; cursing herself for making noise.

"What do you expect Elroy, the equipment and security the Ruskis gave us date back to World War II. I'm surprised any of their crap still works!" The Viper sarcastically laughed. "The only upgrades were made at Groznj Grad at the Commander's request."

 _Groznj Grad? The Terrible City? The hell is that?_ Fox asked herself, it's possible Shakoor being held there. The Commander could mean Cobra Commander, who might be there as well. She's heard of Cobra Commander before, he's enigma to most intelligence sources. With what free time she had spent it in her quarters, which she shared with Scarlett and Lady J whom she rudely blew off, studying the case file of Cobra's command staff. The Commander arose from almost nowhere with an organization at the ready. What puzzled what her were the motivations of Cobra. With most of Islamic terror groups want a worldwide Caliphate state much like the Middle East during the first century up to 1924. Groups like FARC were just extensions of the proxy wars waged during the Cold War and groups such as the IRA want liberation and self determination. But Cobra was a lot different with a lot of cues taken from Lenin, Hitler and most of the dictators, madmen and generals throughout history just world domination and imperial rule. Being a student of history, Grey Fox was amused by those who set out to take over the world. Because that was easier said than done considering Alexander the Great, the Mongols, the Romans, Napoleon, the Nazis and the Russians each with varying degrees of success.

She had to get back on mission, she figure out, to quote Bilbo Baggins from the Fellowship of the Ring 'the whither-tos and why-fores' later, she had more important matters. From her spot in the brush, she continued to watch the Vipers resume their patrol. Slowly she crawled for the far side of the fence on her stomach. Taking out her wire cutters she clipped the bottom two wires.

Perched from a tall tree the figure watched Grey Fox from a scope mounted on his bow. He smiled grimly to himself, he's been stalking her since she entered the factory compound acting on orders from Cobra Commander, his mission was just observe for now. He scowled a bit seeing how he had a perfect headshot but for now he had to bide his time. Whoever GI Joe sent was good and well trained; a worthy adversary. Lowering his bow he leaped from his perch to the ground below then pulled out his cell phone.

The Commander looked up from his paperwork eyeing his ringing phone. "Yes?"

"She's nearing Bolshaya Base."

"The intruder. Did she spot you?"

"No Commander, I had a clear head shot."

"Just observe a while longer; you will get your chance to play with her."

"Yes, Commander as you wish."

Hiding behind a bend in the path Grey Fox peered over her shoulder at the base. It was a standard outpost with several small buildings scattered about the base probably for supplies, food and munitions while the several building was communications and housing a small garrison. She spotted 3 on patrol probably more inside but given the size of the central building she could estimate the garrison was between 6 to 10 soldiers. With a free hand she grabbed her combat knife from its scabbard strapped to her hip. The knife was a SOG knife issue to Spec Ops personnel, not the type seen in Rambo or Commando, the bowie knife on steroids. To Fox such a knife was too ridiculous to carry into combat, she preferred the more simple equipment rather than be loaded down with enough weapons to wage World War III single handedly. _A Ranger has to be practical._ She thought to herself with amusement.

Another amusing thought came to her when her brother Mackie actually coaxed her into watching Commando. Fox, being in Special Ops already, she couldn't help but laugh at how absurd the movie was when it came to how over the top the clichés were and then Arnold's character carrying everything from a handgun to a rocket launcher into battle as well as the Stormtrooper effect in prime form. Now Rambo: First Blood she will admit is much closer to how a soldier living off the land and using the terrain to their advantage. She will admit only to herself those overblown actions films of the 80's were a bit of a guilty pleasure, but only to herself.

Also she will admit she did like First Blood more on the humane depiction of Rambo's PTSD in relation to Trautman where Rambo in his own way was a victim. In a way she saw similarities between Rambo and Trautman and her relationship with Hawk. Hawk would give her a shoulder to cry on, even though she would punish herself for showing such weakness, Hawk replied, 'its okay to cry, Sylia, I would be very worried if you showed no emotion at all.' Strangely she found it easy to talk to Hawk about her fears, her mistakes, everything, from that point their relationship changed from mentor and protégé to a father-daughter relationship.

She stalked past the trenches and machine gun emplacements heading for the central building with her SOCOM and knife at the ready. Quietly she approached her first prey patrolling the building, grabbing him; she clamped her hand over his cloth covered mouth muffing his voice.

The Viper's eyes widened with fear as he saw a knife in his assailant's hand plunged into his heart.

Fox dragged the corpse to a nearby trench and dumped it there. Quietly she entered the central building, with her SOCOM she scanned her sectors with special attention to the windows to her left. Making her way to the door on the right led her to a small barracks with six beds two which were occupied. _1 dead, 2 asleep and 3 left patrolling the grounds._ Fox noted as she exited the barracks. In the distance she saw one guard standing sentry duty in front of building to the northeast of the compound. Making her way, ducking behind walls and silently creeping towards him, Fox pulled out her SOCOM and shot a bullet into his head. Dragging her recent kill out of sight, she entered the storage room. Looking around it was mainly an ammunition dump.

There were a few things she did take smoke grenades, WP and stun grenades. One thing she saw was a good length of rope, probably about 20 or 30 ft in length. Slinging the rope over her shoulder, she quietly crept out of the supply cache and continued north.

The two Vipers were returning from their patrol back to the command building. As they approached the trench work there was a Viper lying face down in the dirt. "Oh boy, the Commander ain't goin' to like this Elroy. A Viper shit faced."

"Hey wino on yer feet." The other Viper ordered turning him over with his boot. Turned over the Viper wasn't drunk but stabbed.

"Oh shit! INTRUDER!"

Alarms sounded off from the distance, alerting Grey Fox as she hastily finished tying her rope around a large rock. "Over there!"

"Damn!" She muttered grabbing her M-4. She also grabbed grenade; pulling the pin she cooked one off. The canister landed in front of the oncoming Vipers exploding in a thick wall of smoke. Taking her M-4, Fox fired off several rounds; she had to think of her defensive position which is a large rock that barely gave her cover in a crouching position. No other choice, it was down into the crevice. Taking a WP grenade, Fox tossed it into the brush in front of the Vipers before descending into the darkness; she could hear the screams of agony of a Viper being burned alive. _Better him than me._ Fox thought to herself, she was determined to survive by any means necessary.

Reaching the floor of the crevice, Fox took her lighter and set fire to her rope. Activating her NVG to scan the area for tunnels hopefully leading for the exit.

"I see," Cynthia remarked into the phone receiver. "I'll inform the Commander of the situation."

"Information on the intruder?"

"Yes sir, a Viper is being transported here with severe burns for treatment." Cynthia answered as she led the Commander to a large wall map of the area. "She escaped, here into the caverns. If she's heading for use she would emerge at the old aqueduct near the old supply warehouse."

"Increase patrols. I'll have something special in store for her." The Commander wondered about the intruder, so far there was one guard dead, another badly burned. She must be trying to minimize her presence. This intruder may yet provide the Commander with some amusement. But he had to temper his amusement he was still in the dark about the intruder, but he was able to make an educated guess why the intruder was in Tselinoyarsk. Clasping his hands behind his back he continued to study the map on the wall.


	4. chapter 4

Normally, Grey Fox was far from claustrophobic but crawling through narrow tunnels for the past several hours were unsettling, but if the tunnels weren't bad enough but Grey Fox hated rats, she was scared to death of them. _I can't stand rats! But I can't compromise mssion over a childish and irrational fear!_ She thought herself as she could feel a couple crawling over her, it made her skin crawl. _I have to keep moving._ Coming out on the other side of the tunnel, she lifted her NVGs noticing daylight streamed from gaps in the cave ceiling, she felt a refreshing breeze of fresh air against her face drying the sweat and grim on her face; her camo paint was streaked and faded from sweat.

Emerging from the tunnel she stood onto her feet to stretch her cramped muscles. Walking into the daylight creeping into the cavern she removed her rucksack and M-4 to sit against the right hand wall for a rest break.

Opening her pack, she pulled out a First Strike Ration to get something into her stomach while unscrewing her canteen. Thinking about her supplies, she was still unsure where her final objective is she might start enjoying a diet of snakes and other indigenous wildlife.

"Grey Fox come in." A voice spoke through her earpiece.

"Fox here," she answered in a weary and tired voice.

"Thank god," Hawk answered, "We hadn't heard from you from you in over 24 hours."

"I'm fine. Mission proceeding; heading north hopefully I'll get more intel."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I just spent a couple of charming hours crawling through tunnels with rats and just running only adrenaline." Fox quipped with sarcasm, "so I'm just peachy."

"Sylia…"

"I'm sorry, Clayton." Fox answered with a sigh, "You're too good a friend for me to be disrespectful."

"It's okay Sylia. Try to get some rest." Hawk said before signing off.

Grey Fox sighed in frustration as she lightly knocked her head against the cave wall. This was the first time she had ever mouthed off to Hawk; He was her friend and her commanding officer. Her thoughts took her back to a book she read on the 5370th Composite Unit otherwise known as 'Merrill's Marauders.' She read how the unit fought its way from Walawbum to Myitkyina along the way dealing with physical and mental exhaustion to the point they were nearly no longer combat capable, disease and still fought against the Japanese. As a Ranger she was a descendant of the Marauders what they went through was the basis of her training.

Taking the General's advice, she closed her eyes for a brief nap.

Cynthia entered the Commander's office with a cup of coffee in each hand. "Sir, your coffee." She said as she placed the cups on the desk. "Sir, security has been increaded as ordered. I'd requested additional FANG and Trubble Bubble units to deployed they should arrive from Solomon within the hour."

"Good." The Commander removed his helmet and faceplate before taking his coffee. "I've been giving more thought to our guest. If you were GI Joe, Cynthia, you had to send in one person, who would it be?"

"One person? Snake-Eyes. Recondo. Flint. Leatherneck. Wet Suit. It has to be someone who has jungle and mountain warfare training."

"Reasonable. But I have been making some discreet inquiries of my own." The Commander brought up the file of a dark haired woman with brown eyes in her early to mid 20s. She had an elegant beauty to her face. "Pretty girl, but doesn't look like a soldier."

"Yet, looks can be deceiving my dear." The Commander answered, "2nd Lt. Sylia Stingray of the 75th Ranger Regiment."

"She's a Ranger?!"

"Yes, quite decorated and highly trained for such a young woman."

"An obvious candidate for GI Joe."

"Perhaps but that's irrelevant. Least we know who were dealing with." Cobra Commander continued to study the intelligence on Sylia Stingray. If GI Joe sent this person in, it's an interesting move on their part; considering their roster. Also a bold move to send one person rather than a small unit to minimize their presence.

Closing the file, he turned to other matters; there were status reports on other operations such as Mindbender's experiments in developing psionic soldiers. _Waste of money!_ The commander decided he wrote a very terse and blunt order killing the project. _What next? Mutant produce? Recruiting the dead? Tribal monkeys worshipping a fallen satellite as a god? Such amusing bullshit!_ The Commander chuckled as he allowed his mind to dwell on such absurd thoughts for his own amusement. There was an E-mail from Berg Katse with a proposal for the creation of a transforming mecha called Mechanika. Reading the full proposal he found it more worthwhile than psionic soldiers.

Author's notes: I made some passing shots, through Cobra Commander, at some of the more absurd episodes of GI Joe such as Satellite Down, the Green House Effect, Operation: Mind Menace and the Phantom Brigade. While also making a reference to episode of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, episode 16: The Indestructible Machine Mechanika


	5. chapter 5

Continuing forward Grey Fox approached a large underground lake. Kneeling down, she took out her canteen and refilled it. The lake was filled by waterfall from a passage above. Off to her left side there were a series of ledges around the lake leading up to the waterfall. The ledges offered very small footholds; Fox flatten herself against the cave wall grabbing at whatever handholds there were while carefully advancing up along the wall.

Reaching the top of the waterfall, she took a minute to catch her breath before unslinging her M-4 rifle and proceeded into the cave tunnel. The tunnel was completely dark even her night vision goggles were completely useless. Switching her spill-light on her M-4; she shined the light down the tunnel. Suddenly the light created a cacophony of high pitched shrieks and flapping of wings as flocks of common bent-wing bats flew in every direction swarming around Fox as she charged forward covering her face with her arms to keep the bats form further scratching up her face. _Great bats, rats with wings!_

Fox made it out of the tunnel, with swarms of bats screaming out of the tunnel, falling into a mangrove. Sitting in calf deep water, she looked up to see a squad of Trubble Bubbles patrolling the area. Getting to her feet, she headed for the brush and treeline to avoid detection. Remaining still in the bushes, there was an outcropping of rocks a couple of feet to her right. With the patrols overhead, she was going to have to wait until they moved on. Seeing the out cropping she figured it would be a good place to rest, dry her fatigues and do some field hygiene; one for certain seafood was on the menu for dinner.

Hours later, Fox wearing only a clean OD tank top, underwear and dog tags; she finished lighting her cigarette as she checked on her fatigues and boots as dried by the fire. Tossing her spent cigarette into her campfire, she picked up a skewered Maroon Shark that had been cooking. Not a shark per se, but more related to the carp but shared characteristics with sharks. Taking a bite, it was fairly tasty; it was nowhere near on the level of the high class restaurants she'd been in but it beats First Strike Rations or starvation. Fox felt a bit more human after getting herself somewhat clean and had somewhat real food.

Leaning back on her bed roll, she tossed her skewer away she pulled out another cigarette; looking into the pack it was another thing she'll have to ration. _Running low. I could mug a Viper for his._ A smirk came to her face, amused by the thought. _Nah. Probably has some cheap cigarettes on him to begin with_. As she continued her smoke on her cigarette; right now smoking was the only thing to take her mind off her current situation. When she left Benning, she was re-reading Dashell Hammett's The Maltese Falcon, a book she picked up in a bookstore when she in high school. The pulp fiction genre was a favorite of hers before she left Benning she actually bought an omnibus of the original Shadow novels of the 1930's. Along with pulp fiction novels, she enjoyed the Sherlock Homes stories and Lord of the Rings. But pulp fiction and Film Noir go hand and hand as well. Dousing her cigarette and campfire, she stretched out on her bedroll. It was a very humid night and a sleeping bag would have been useless and unnecessary dead weight. Being near a mangrove would invite whole lot of jungle diseases if Doc hadn't inoculated her first before leaving base.

Sleep was not forthcoming for her it wasn't just the heat and humidity but her thoughts turned to her brother. The last time they spoke it turned into an argument and she did not want to go through the same experience with her brother as she did with her father. But she also knew Mackie was afraid of losing his sister, but Grey Fox was a soldier; death was part of the job. Unable to sleep, she got up, dressed and ready to move out. Continuing back up the mangrove, the river branched off in two directions through a massive rock formation.

Continuing north, Fox came about a bend in the river leading up to a warehouse complex built into the mountain; judging by the age it had to be pre Cold War possibly World War II. Observing the surroundings the water went from calf/thigh deep to depth to accommodate small boats seeing a boat gate to the northwest of her position. Three Vipers were patrolling the docks while an unknown number were probably inside the warehouse.

Retreating around to just back around the corner, Fox took out her binoculars and studied their patrol pattern. Suddenly her attention was drawn on a man in a blue uniform, helmet and a chrome faceplate descend a small staircase with a blond woman in a red uniform. _A Crimson Guard, huh. So that must be Cobra Commander. Funny, I thought he would shorter._

"Cobra Commander?" One of the sentries snapped to attention. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"I was making an inspection tour of Granin's facility. Any sign of the intruder?"

"No sir."

"It's of no matter; no doubt she'll come this way." The Commander hissed. "My aide and I will take the direct route back to Grozynj Grad. Close it off immediately after we've passed."

"Yes sir."

"With that route denied. She'll have to take the long route through the mountains."

"Sir?"

"Let's just say I have a few surprises in store. Jungle traps if you will." The Commander chuckled before turning to his aide. "My dear shall we go."

_Surprises._ Fox frowned. _The direct route blocked, they're forcing me to take the long route. I would have been surprised if my presence had gone unnoticed this far._ Fox thought to herself, that little incident back before the cave probably was shot up the chain of command. But with little choice in the matter, she'll have to play her role in the Commander's game. She watched a huge cargo door firmly close behind the Commander.

Quietly she moved towards the docks while going only waist deep water. Drawing her SOCOM; she targeted the first guard on the middle dock, she shot him squarely in the head. The sound of the guard last gasps alerted the other two to that's guard's position. Pulling the trigger, Fox fired off several more shots. One guard wrenched in pain as he was struck in the shoulder before getting a bullet in the throat. The other guard was shot through the heart. Climbing onto the docks, she approached the guards, one was still gasping for breath as he was choking on his own blood. Without a second thought, she unceremoniously dumped all three into the water; heading for the warehouse. Part of her chided her for being so cold, but she had to silence such frivolous thoughts this was, in essence, war and her enemies would have no qualms to do the same or worst to her. Inside the warehouse, Grey Fox noticed one sentry patrolling the main floor. To her right of the entrance was red door; it was locked and only accessible by a keycard. She surmised she'll have to detour to the Granin Research facility for a key card, while getting intel on Shakoor. There was something nagging her about this, the Commander has been too lax on this. Fox studied his dossier, and whatever psych profile on him quite thoroughly and he been known to lull himself into a sense of false security by his overconfidence but there was the possibly that could have been a feint on his part. It was times like this Fox was grateful for her distrustful nature. When things were going too well, expect trouble. It was that mindset that saved her life in the Middle East. She was assigned to a Ranger unit that was sent into an area between Al Ghaydan, Yemen and Salalah, Oman. A real cesspool. The mission was to stop a terrorist organization from received NBC weapons that were smuggled out of Russia. It was suppose to be a simple snatch and capture mission. But everything was going to well, and faulty human intelligence. Fox was the one who managed to avoid being captured. If wasn't for her training and will to survive, she wouldn't have completed mission and most likely be dead. But she had to dismiss all thoughts for her mind and focus on the job at hand.


	6. chapter 6

**: Denotes Russian

Making her way to the main floor, she silently ducked behind stacks of crates to avoid the sentry, her SOCOM in the ready position. Checking her corners, she broker cover to 3 flights of stairs. It was the only logical conclusion that led to Granin's lab considering two large cargo doors were opened allowing a supply line to go through. _Cargo must've been hauled by grunts and mules._ Fox noted as she found the trail to Granin's to be narrow and unaccommodating to motorized vehicles. The path opened up to this large recessed tree-lined arena. Hopping off the short ledge into the area, Fox unslinged her M-4 as she started her approach to the other side of the arena. As she scanned the area with her rifle, she noticed huge logs covered with large sharp strips of metal protruding hanging from the tree-line. She remembered stories her Uncle told her about the Vietnam War, where Viet Cong would use very primitive traps much like the logs she noticing. Or how they used grenades and tubes of bamboo. Obliviously this area was used to train Russian advisors when they go out into the boondocks to spread their communist bullshit to the bush leagues in the proxy wars of the Cold War. Continuing on Fox kept a sharp look out for trip wires. As she approached the other side of the arena, there was another ledge that came up to her neck. Glancing around her surroundings, she really wondered about Granin's facility. Climbing up on to ledge she proceeded down the trail to the facility.

Granin's facility looked more like a prison rather than a research facility. In truth, the facility was once a prison but repurposed as a lab, for Russian scientists that the Soviets found too valuable to get rid of but couldn't allow them to defect to the West. When the Cold War ended, Russia experienced a tremendous brain drain when the whole country went to hell; Grey Fox surmised that the facility was reopened by Cobra snatching up any out of work scientists before any other interested party. In was a sad commentary, that neither the US nor any other Western power could take in these scientists, especially those with backgrounds in nuclear weapons, just to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Because with enough nuclear scientists, equipment and MUF ( **M** aterial **U** naccounted **F** or), even a 3rd world hellhole can have their own nuclear weapons program. Yet, there are those misguided enough to believe that somehow dismantling their own nuclear stockpile will achieve peace. Ever the cynic, Grey Fox could only laugh at such fools mainly in her own government when such treaties were signed, because the US is stripping it own defenses in good faith; she didn't trust the other side to play nice. The Iranians, the North Koreans, hell the Russians either give their stuff away or look the other way while its being stolen and sold on the black market. Then there was Cobra who would build their own WMDs on a daily basis. She was aware of the MARS Corporation and Extensive Enterprises, in Cobra's weapons development, but suspecting their involvement with Cobra and proving were two different matters. During a moment when she had time to herself, there was a news interview on MSNBC she caught, she preferred Fox News though, with Xamot and Tomax; the interview was about the two were receive an achievement award for their charitable contributions to AIDs research, various environmental causes, rehab programs and youth programs. But it wasn't until she studied their dossiers that she found out they had a connection to Cobra; but they always had an airtight alibi and army of lawyers. _Much like Al Capone, but Xamot and Tomax could probably beat an income tax rap._ Fox laughed to herself as she hid in a patch of tall grass studying a way into the facility.

The facility was enclosed by an electric fence and then by a concrete wall which was backed by mountain in the back. Obviously to make any sort of escape impossible. But she's heard that before, in offense and defense: impossible was a mindset. One who is determined on escaping will find a way. Crawling along on her stomach, Grey Fox stalked through the grass. She continued to crawl emerging from the tall grass; fortunately it was night so her presence would go unnoticed. Making it to the end of the electric fence, she noticed several wires were cut. Obviously someone tried to make break for it and no one bothered to fix it. But no one thought of someone sneaking in either. Still in the prone position Grey Fox moved under the fence into another batch of tall grass ringing around the outer concrete wall of the facility. Unable from keeping an amused smirk from her face, Fox couldn't believe that security could be so lax but she remembered the Commander's words about 'surprises in store.' Also a quote by Oscar Wilde popped into mind: In this world there are only two tragedies. One is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it. _I didn't know Wilde was in the military!_ Fox joked to herself.

Going through a small culvert in the wall; inside the perimeter was a moderate two story building and two storage buildings, two sentries were patrolling the grounds and possibly more inside the building. Making her way to the western side of the main building; above her was a ledge obviously a balcony. Testing the strength of a drainage pipe attached to the side of the building, Fox began climbing up the wall to the balcony. Quietly, she opened the door into a small locker room; inside a female Viper just finished changing into her uniform. With stealth Fox crept up to the Viper as she finished wrapping her hair into a bun quietly humming to herself. "Good night." Fox quipped as she grabbed the Viper in a sleeper hold.

The Viper struggled against her assailant but Fox kept her hand clamped over her mouth to prevent the Viper from screaming as she tightened her hold. Soon the Viper slipped into unconsciousness. Lowering her to the floor Fox began undressing her. For some strange reason she thought back to a scene in Judge Dredd she remembered when her brother dragged her to see that movie. _Now all I need is a Rob Schneider type sidekick_. After getting the Viper's uniform, Fox stuffed her into the locker before changing out of her fatigues. Once she donned the helmet and uniform of a Cobra Viper she stowed her gear in an empty locker next to where she stashed her victim.

Taking the AN-94, Fox went into the corridor that overlooked the main hall of the lab. On the wall was directions to different areas of the lab, in Russian. She looked to where the Director's office was.

"Cpl. Latta." An officer called out. Through the chrome faceplate turned to face the officer on duty. He wore a standard blue uniform with a high collar with a black balaclava underneath his helmet. On the helmet was a black chevron signifying her was an officer in the Viper Corp.

Fox stopped and snapped to attention. Her military discipline will probably either pay dividends or get her shot. "You're to proceed to the lab and conduct your patrol."

Fox's only response was a salute to her superior. _Well, now to pay Granin a visit._

On her way to the lab, a lot scientist on staff were giving their Cobra guards a berth. Some of the garrison were real sadists as they would lash out at the scientists because if any retaliation was committed there was the 'fun' practice of a public execution in a little courtyard in the middle of the building, ironically next to the research library. Fox knew little of Granin, he ran one of the lesser known design bureaus not as well-known as the Mils Bureau, which build the MI series helicopters such as the Hind, the Mikoyan-and-Gurevich Design Bureau, which built the MiG fighters or the Yuzhnoye Design Bureau.

Going through the main hall, Fox passed several more officers and Vipers with ease as she headed down two flights of stairs into the basement. There was a checkpoint in the right hand corner of the corridor. The Viper inside was engrossed in an issue of Hustler. _Obviously for the articles._ Fox sarcastically thought to herself.

Passing the checkpoint, the door at the end of the corridor led to a break room for the scientists. Moving around the table in the center of the room; an old television that was giving off some noise, on the TV was a recording of Cobra Commander pontificating on the virtues of Cobra.

"Cobra will usher in an age of order and security. The world will we brought out of the chaos of freedom. Cobra will be the savior of this world."

 _History is filled with such idiots. Cobra Commander is nothing special._ Fox thought to herself. But she couldn't help make a connection to Lord of the Rings; due to Tolkien's use of applicability comparing the Commander to Saurman the White since Saurman used the power of his voice in his desire to establish his own order. But she could make the connection between the Commander and Sauron, as Sauron like his master, Morgoth before him wanted to lay domination on the planet. But like all tyrants there will always those who would and always resist like the Last Alliance of Men and Elves. Exiting the breakroom, Fox walked between three rows of computers between her. At the end and to the left was a door which read in Russian: Bureau Chief. The door led into a small ante chamber leading into Granin's office.

The officer was ornate with the accolades from the Soviet leadership, models of his creations, and the ever standard portrait of Lenin. Granin, himself was a man in his 60's dressed in a suit, short in stature around 5'6" compared to Fox's 5'10". Granin sat at his desk with flask in his hand drinking like a fish.

*Director Granin?* Fox spoke in Russian

*What do you want?* Granin demanded his speech slurred. *That chrome headed zhopa is demanding more from me?*

*Nyet, Director. I'm looking for Shakoor.*

*Ah, I see you're the intruder everyone's talking about. Typical capitalist blyadina no manners.*

Fox frowned under her helmet's faceplate; the question was that her presence was common knowledge or that Granin called her a slut in Russian. *Watch your mouth, alkash!*

*Of course I am drunk, for good reason.* Granin snapped back as he motioned to the medals pinned to his suit coat. *See these?*

*Order of Lenin.*

*Very good. The Order of Lenin is awarded to the best workers for their contribution to our communist society. I was a man of some importance if I do say so myself. I was the foremost weapons in the Soviet Union and head of the glorious Granin Design Bureau. I was the one who created and designed the mobile ballistic missile system known and feared in the west as SS-1C.* Fox watched as Granin took a large swig from his flask.

*You are bombed!*

*Da, ever since the end of the Cold War. I have been stripped of my authority. My research has come to nothing. Now I am forced to work for Cobra and drink this crap!* Turning to his desk he shoved a handful of research notes to Fox. *It is a revolutionary mobile weapon system, a bipedal tank.*

*A bipedal tank?* Fox looked to Granin as if she was James Bond and Granin was casted as Dr. No. Because this was something only either a complete genius or a complete madman would come up with. But the scary part was combining Granin's research with Shakoor's. *Granin do you know where Shakoor is being held?*

*Da, he's being held at Groznj Grad. A literal fortress. I've seen the test data on his mega particle cannon. Too big, too bulky and too impractical to be mounted on traditional tanks.*

*Director, how do I get to Groznj Grad? The direct route is closed and I need a key card to take the long way.*

*Here take my card,* Granin handed his card to Fox taken from the inside coat pocket, *through that door, it take you into the mountains.*

*Why are you helping me?*

*The thought of the Ultranationalists working with Cobra sickens me. If the glory of Mother Russia is to be restored it should be done by us; just like when we defended out country from the Nazi scum!*

*I'll take that as a thank you.* Fox left Granin as he pulled out a vodka bottle from his desk.

Russian used

Zhopa: Asshole

Blyadina: Slut (very offensive)

Alkash: Drunk


	7. chapter 7

Sitting at his desk, Hawk stared pensively at the form with Sylia's name on it that would list her missing in action; maybe he was being too premature, but he had to leave the possibility open. Rubbing his hand against his mouth, he fought against the maelstrom of feelings going through his mind. The worse of it was breaking the news to her brother, Hawk hated the duty, but he would rather not delegate it to someone else; being a close friend of the Stingray family, he would do it personally. Sylia and Mackie were very close and have been through too much pain. Rising from his chair, he went over a window watching Beachhead driving a group greenshirts during PT; but his thoughts still dwelled on his current dilemma, it wasn't just obligation but it was a promise he made years ago to a dying friend.

"I need a moment to prepare myself, Colonel," Sylia sighed with a shaky voice, a newly minted 2nd Lt, fresh out West Point and due to be transferred to the Airborne and Ranger School at Fort Benning. "You go on."

"All right, Sylia, but take too long your Uncle doesn't have time left." Colonel Abernathy said before entering Robert Stingray's hospital room. He had to steel himself of the sight of his old war buddy lying there dying of kidney disease. After all they've been through in Vietnam they times they share a good drink and a good cigar and the many laughs through the hell of war. It came down to this. The elder Stingray was dying and on life support to make him more comfortable. "Robert?"

"Clay," he smiled weakly, "forgive me for not saluting."

"We'll forget the court martial, this time, old friend."

Robert hacked and coughed as he winched in pain. Clayton noticed the sadness in his friend eyes "All that time in 'Nam I thought I was going to be put down by some Commie, never thought it was going to be like this."

"We don't get to pick and choose how we end our lives."

"No shit," Robert coughed. "Clay, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"Sylia… She's very special to me."

"I've taken an interest in her career."

"It's going to be a tough road for her." Robert gave off a painful hack. His time was growing short. "The loss of her parents, me. Promise me, be there for her if she needs you. Mentor her, I know she'll become soldier. Please Clay."

"You have my word, Robert. I'll go get Sylia."

Hawk heavily sighed, he felt like he failed his friend. But he had to remind himself; Sylia was a soldier she knew risks going in. Hawk regarded Sylia like a daughter he never had; he understood the feelings a parent would have seeing a child go off to war. Nevertheless he had faith in Sylia and her ability to complete her mission no matter the cost.

Grey Fox drew her SOCOM after slinging her M-4 as she headed back to the warehouse. Suddenly a crossbow bolt sped her way like a bolt of lightning into her left shoulder. The force of the impact sent her down flat on her back, getting into a crouched position she found cover of a nearby tree and flatten herself against it. With her good arm she peered past her cover she scanned the canopy with her SOCOM. _Nothing,_ she grimly observed. _Sniper's got good cammo and using a crossbow._

"That was a warning Grey Fox! Venture further and I'll take your life!" A voice cried out with a booming laughter to add to it.

 _Great. A snipers' duel. Guess some one wants to play the home game of Enemy at the Gate._ Fox sighed, that was something she was not trained for, in every Ranger and light infantry unit there was a sniper assigned for support. Her Uncle and General Hawk met the legendary Marine sniper Carlos Hathcock who stalked a VC sniper, one of their best who was sent to kill him, Hathcock shot him right through the scope of his rifle. Glancing at the trail of blood running her arm brought to a more pressing matter. _Right now I need to treat this wound._ Clutching her wounded shoulder, Fox gritted her teeth as she headed back to the warehouse. She wasn't going to be deterred from her mission. Whoever shot her, they will meet again; Fox was determined to come out the victor. She was going to complete her mission no matter what.

I apologize for the short chapter but I have reasons.

1\. I finally got off my ass and back to work on this after sitting on the back burner for far too long.

2\. I trying something new I thought about prior to writing this chapter is a flashback from the perspective of both Hawk and Sylia but I'm trying to give a little realism where there is information that only Hawk would know and vice versa. It's a bit hard to describe to say the least.

3\. Keeping the timeline of events in mind in this being prequel to the Call to Duty; you'll notice I'm not referencing Chris Kyle or the American Sniper.


	8. chapter 8

Inside the warehouse, Fox walked back down the stairs reaching a store room she passed earlier. Once inside, she placed a magazine for her SOCOM in between her teeth. Gripping the bolt shaft, she slowly twisted it before giving it a hard yank. With the magazine placed in between her teeth she bit down rather than screaming out loud. Her breathing slowed as the pain began to subside. Opening her rucksack she pulled out her med kit; with sulfa she cauterized the wound and then with a sterile needle and thread to suture it before applying tape and gauze. Her body was screaming for her to rest, and not just a rest break but several hours of sleep. Exhaustion was starting to get to her since she hadn't really slept for two days. _I'll sleep when I'm dead!_ Fox told herself, she was not going to let anything stop her, not that sniper, not Cobra, not even her own body. Back on her feet, Fox slowly opened the storage room door with her SOCOM at the ready. Now she had to backtrack to the door that required Granin's keycard.

"You're falling behind Doctor. My patience has its limits and my associates are becoming quite impatient." The Commander remarked to Shakoor on the assembly floor.

Techno-Vipers continued assembling the Mega Particle Cannon on a modified HISS Tank chassis. Shakoor was haggard and sleep deprived from working around the clock to finish the prototype on time. "We had some setbacks, Commander. The cannon wasn't designed to be a mobile weapon, it was meant to be a stationary weapon."

"Perhaps." The Commander dismissed, as he didn't care about the original intent of the cannon. "But we're on a tight schedule. I will not tolerate any more delays! Is that clear, Doctor?" The Commander demanded gesturing to the bomb around Shakoor's neck.

"Yes, Cobra Commander." Shakoor sighed.

The Commander walked out of the factory and headed toward his office. As he sat down, there was a couple messages on his computer. Three from Katse, one complaining of having to rely on the Dreadknoks, the second one was Katse requesting to use the Dreadknoks for electro shock experiments. Then there were ones from Dr. Mindbender requesting the continued funding of his experiments. "I hate to deny Katse his fun, but request denied. Mindbender, no, were not doing pointless schlock like Operation Mind Menace. What a schmuck!"

The next thing sent to him from Cobra Island did piqued his interest; it was specs for a robot trooper – a Battle Android Trooper. Human in shape not bulky looking like S.N.A.K.E. robots that only made it past prototype stage. According to Scrap-Iron these BATs showed a lot of promise.

"Commander," Cynthia spoke up from his office door breaking the Commander's attention, "We have a problem."

Fox stood over her handiwork, she stalked a lone Viper, patrolling Svyatogornyj, through the bushes and stabbing him in the lower back with her knife. She wanted to conserve her ammo for when she needed it. There may come a time when weapons and equipment will be OSP. From her aching sore feet to the burning pain in her shoulder, her body was screaming for rest. Ignoring her exhaustion, Fox pushed herself forward; she knew her limits and as she trained as a Ranger she would push herself to her limits and then beyond.

In the distance of Svyatogornyj Fox came upon a dilapidated cabin that had been long since deserted. A place she can at least rest for an hour or two before continuing into mountains, according to Granin's information Grozynj Grad was on the other side of the mountains but how far was another matter entirely, that was a problem she'll deal with when she comes to it.

Drawing her SOCOM, she pushed the rotting door open. With years of rust and disuse the hinges snapped off and the door fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The cabin had seen better days as the interior had years decay and disuse. Fox scoffed in amusement as she holstered her gun then drew a cigarette. _Not exactly the best accommodations, in few years this dump will succumb to time._ Time. All things have finite time. Finding a useable chair as she set aside her ruck sack, Fox continued to smoke her cigarette as she studied her map even though sun light was dwindling and night was setting in. Her mind began to dwell on the morbid thought of time. "See the minutes, how they run, How many make the hour full complete; How many hours bring about the day; How many days will finish up the year; How many years a mortal man may live." Sylia murmured Henry VI, Part III Act II, Scene 5. Time. In her exhaustion doubt continued to gnaw if she would either complete her mission or die. In such moments of weakness her thoughts turned to her brother; in a copy of her will she entrusted to General Hawk, she set aside a fund to pay for Mackie's education if something were to happen to her. Death wasn't an option, because there had been too much death in her family. When there have been times Sylia felt at her lowest, in times she felt despair; she would recall a memory of a great pain but in that pain she would strength to continue on.

Colonel Abernathy came out of Robert Stingray's hospital room to see the younger Stingray sitting near the door. She didn't want to go in. "Sylia," Colonel Abernathy quietly spoke up, "You might as well go in and say your good-byes. There is no time left." Clayton said, trying to keep his voice breaking as he fought back the tears for his friend.

"Thank you, sir."

Before Sylia could walk in, Clayton stopped her by placing a gentle on her shoulder. "Sylia if you want to talk, I'll be here. And please call me, Clayton."

"Okay." She whispered. Entering her Uncle's room, Sylia summed up the courage to approach her Uncle's bedside and took his hand into hers. "Hello Uncle Robert."

"Sylia." He beamed a smile at his niece. "I won't be around for much longer."

"I know. I'll be okay."

"I couldn't be any prouder of you Sylia. Graduated 5th in your class." He hacked and cough in pain before giving a weak laugh. "Better than myself, I was probably 50th in my class out of 300. Now you're going on to Ranger school." Tears ran down his eyes at the pride he felt. "Sylia, you may have not been my daughter but I loved as much as the same." Robert told his niece as his breathing became shallower and he was having difficulty standing awake.

"Thank you for everything, Uncle Robert, I love you." Sylia said even though there was no response. Rising to her feet, she reached over the bed to ring for the nurse before exiting the room.

As promised Clayton waited for her. "Sylia?"

"Uncle Robert is dead." She said as of matter of fact.

"Sylia, I'm sorry."

"It's part of life. I accept that."

Clayton ushered Sylia to nearby couch in a sitting area. As a doctor and pair of orderlies wheeled Robert's body to the morgue. "I know you accept his death on a rational level, but you need to grieve Sylia." He watched the younger Stingray trying to put on a brave front, but failed as she slowly broke into a sob. Clayton drew her closer and allowed Sylia to cry on his shoulder. "Its okay, Sylia. It's okay to cry."

Grey Fox gave herself an opportunity to smile, the death of her Uncle nearly put a nail in the coffin on her career before it began; but it was Hawk's encouragement and her Uncle's pride in her that gave her strength and determination to go forward. To be was she was destined to be: a soldier.

This was the other half of the same flashback.

Also I rather glad getting back to this, because I was really starting to get annoyed with myself for mainly the ennui I was feeling but also I felt like I was getting myself in rut because either I focused too much on the Priss/Cover Girl pairing or I get into a pattern similar to an episode of GI Joe, especially if I'm doing an episode rewrite.


	9. chapter 9

The Commander watched as two Crimson Guardsmen threw Granin at his feet. The former Soviet weapons designer looked around and wondered why he was brought to the prison complex of Groznyj Grad. "My dear director, it has been brought to my attention that you aided the intruder." The Commander said pacing back and forth in front of Granin his hands clasped behind his back. "Is this true?" The Commander stopped pacing. It wasn't really question, the Commander knew the truth and he just wanted Granin to confirm it to seal his fate.

"Da. I hate to see my proud Motherland whore itself before scum like you. It was bad enough we were nearly raped by the Nazis!" Granin spat at the Commander's faceplate.

Cynthia withdrew her handgun, angered by the level of disrespect given to her commander. But a mere gesture of his hand stopped her.

"We are quite interested in you designs. But sadly for a dream to live… the dreamer must die." The Commander said with malice dripping from his voice. Snapping his gloved fingers the Crimson Guards dragged Granin away.

Leaving the Cabin Fox chided herself sleeping longer than she permitted herself. There was no time for luxury. While taking her break she studied her map and she had to cross to the northeast of Sokrovenno that led into the mountains. _Sokrovenno: the most holy woods_. Fox surmised the area must have had some significance to the Russians long before the country went atheist during the Revolution.

Entering the 'holy woods' it was a heavily forested area that to the east increased in elevation closer to the mountains to there was a waterfall, stream and a clearing. It was almost peaceful and serene.

Peering through a scope affixed to his compound bow, the sniper got a fix on Grey Fox. His aim drifted from her head to her heart and finally her left leg. Releasing the arrow, it flew like a shot through the foliage into Fox's upper left thigh. _Hmm still as good as I used to be_. The sniper allowed himself to think back to the last time he used his compound bow to kill Hard Master at the time he was training a young woman by the name of Yamazaki. But right now he turned to his prey as he activated a scanner to isolate Grey Fox's frequency.

Pulling out the shaft from her leg, Fox frantically work to treat the wound as her communicator went off. "Shit! Not now!" She cursed as she applied a Carlisle bandage and tied off her wound. She would have to properly treat it later but right not she had greater concerns.

"I told you Fox, I would take your life." The Sniper taunted through her earpiece

"Heh, maybe I'll do just the same. Who are you?"

"That would be telling." He mocked

"Using a bow and arrow? Care to use a gun, Hawkeye or you don't have the balls!"

"What have the muzzle flashes give away my position?"

"So it Deliverance the home game then?"

"If you wish. Grey Fox rejoice in the exhilaration of the hunter and the hunted."

"Like hell!" Fox quipped after ditching her rucksack, it would just slow her down, but kept her thermal goggles; Fox began to move. It wasn't just a snipers' duel it was an endurance test and a battle of wits. Using her thermals, she could see rustling through as someone was on the move by no heat signature. _No body heat, how this possible?_

Suddenly an arrow clipped the side of her head before she dove down behind a fallen tree. With blood getting into her right eye she caught the glimpse of light refracting off a scope in the distance. Lining up her shoot with her M-4, she fired a single shot.

The Sniper growled as Fox's shot destroyed his scope and bow. Drawing a Škorpion vz. 61 SMG from its holster, the battle was going to get a bit more personal. He quietly crept through the woods, picking up Fox's trail of foot prints and some blood. _Hasn't treated that head wound._

Fox watched from her perch in the trees and she couldn't believe her yes at what she was seeing. This sniper wasn't wearing cammo, under circumstances that wouldn't even rank as a rookie mistake because besides cammo fatigues but a sniper was trained to don a ghillie suit and add surrounding vegetation to the suit. But it would appear this sniper's skin was mimicking the surroundings as if he were a chameleon. _What kind of fuckin' freak are you?!_

As the sniper neared Fox's position, he scanned his surroundings with his Škorpion. As he turned his back, Fox took the opportunity to swing down on the branch feet first into the back of his head. The fight was devolving from a snipers' duel to cat & mouse to a fist fight. Fox was a highly trained and disciplined combatant. The Sniper fell forward but managed to remain on his feet. Charging at Grey Fox two traded blow for blow. Fox realized this was no ordinary sniper, as he was skilled in the martial artist including what could be recognize as le Savate. The sniper got in a few good blows before Fox was able to get the upper hand with several rapid punches to face before grabbing a rock and slamming it into the sniper's head knocking out cold. Standing before him, bloodied but victorious, Fox drew her SOCOM and fired two shots; one each into his upper thighs. "So you won't follow me and payback."

Limping back to retrieve her rucksack, her communicator went off. "Yeah."

"Fox what's your sitrep?" Hawk's voice came over the line

"I'm proceeding into the mountains on my way Grozynj Grad. And I went ten rounds with a sniper."

"What are you talking about? A Sniper?"

"It's a boring story, I'll tell you later. The damn thing was the Son of Bitch had no body heat and his skin was producing a natural camouflage. A freak of nature."

"Zartan."

"Who?"

"Zartan. Cobra Commander outsources when he needs infiltration and wet works that are outside the abilities of even those of Baroness."

"I see. I've only read the files of Cobra's senior command."

"Well, good luck. We don't how Zartan acquired many of his abilities but he is a skilled martial artist…"

"Which I saw first-hand."

"An escape artist, a poly-linguist and a master of disguise."

"I noticed that, right he's disguised as a man who got his ass kicked by a Ranger and with a bullet in each leg."

"I see your sense of humor has returned." Hawk joked. "I better let you get back to work. Good luck."


	10. chapter 10

Reaching the tunnel, Fox felt like the walking wounded. Shot in the shoulder and leg, her face was scratched up from the flight of bats back in the cave, her knuckles were bruised from fighting Zartan and the arrow scraping right side of her head at the hairline. Arriving at the end of the tunnel, Fox began to really doubt if she was going to survive the mission. _You've got to be kiddin' me!_ Fox groaned as she craned her neck up on a long, long ladder up. With no other choice, Fox began to climb and climb and climb.

Walking into the Commander's quarters, Cynthia found her Commander sleeping on his back his hands folded over his stomach in bed. His quarters were a far cry from those on Cobra Island which were quite ornate as these were simple being temporary. Watching him sleep she could tell he was having a nightmare. "No! No! **NO!** " He screamed as he forced himself awake. "My dear Cynthia, I had the most horrid dream."

"Which one sir? The one where you're surrounded by assorted colored bears trying to teach about caring and sharing? Or the big purple Dinosaur?"

"No. Had the first one a few weeks ago. This one was someone was shoving my face into some strange pod containing spores and I started mutating into a snake. Only able to say 'I was once a man.'"

"Sounds unpleasant."

"Quite so, yes." The Commander remarked as he buttoned his collar and put his helmet and faceplate on. "I assume you being here, you have something report."

"Yes sir, Zartan was medivaced with a severe concussion and a gunshot to each leg."

The Commander arched an eyebrow underneath his faceplate this was surprising to say the least. "Really, Zartan? Beaten by a mere woman? No doubt this will provide quite a bit of amusement for Berg Katse when he finds out."

"No doubt. Zartan probably got over confident. Or…"

"Or what?"

"This Lt. Stingray of yours is much more determined than we'd expected."

"Perhaps. I wonder what lengths she'll go to."

"If she tries anything on you sir, I will kill her."

"I'm sure you would, my dear. I would expect nothing less from either you or Caroline in that matter."

Fox reached the top of the ladder and nearly collapsed. She was far beyond exhausted, her body just refuse to move. Fighting against her exhaustion, she thought back to that book she read. General Frank Merrill already suffering from heart attack on the way the Myitkyina he was reported to have said to his decimated troops: _Just another step. Just one more step! All right, everybody, on your feet. As long as you can breathe, you can fight. Come on, boy, pick up that rifle. Come on, son, follow me. You can make it. All you have to do is take that next step. That's all there is to it, just put one foot in front of the other._ He even though he inspired his troops on, he collapsed too weak to carry on. "As long as I **can** breathe, I **can** fight!" Fox told herself as she got herself moving. Removing her rucksack she pulled out a pair "chocolate chip" fatigues. Chocolate chip was a slang term for the design of camouflage for mountainous terrain. Fox thought about tossing her jungle fatigues off a cliff, since they were extremely ripe and she didn't want to smell the odor any longer.

Reaching the exit of the tunnel, Fox could feel the wind whip in her face but she would have to be cautious as the atmosphere was pretty thin at this altitude. As she drew M-4, she made a quick ammo check she was down to at least 4 mags and her SOCOM wasn't faring well either, 5 mags left. _I'll have to limit my firefights and make every shot count._ Fox thought to herself. As Ranger she was trained in discretionary warfare, but it was going to get tougher when she would hit Groznyj Grad.

Fox headed her way up the mountain, she entertained the idea she might have to do some free solo climbing. Too bad she had to burn her rope all the way back at the entrance to the caverns. Jumping off a small ledge she continued up the mountain pass. It didn't make sense to her that access to the mountain to be so limited especially in the event of an attack. But there was an old military axiom: _you never get involved in a land war with Russia._ For most its natural history Russia has never really been conquered, invaded yes, but the Russians had two advantages: land area and the weather. During Operation: Barbarossa the Germans stretched their supply lines too thinly and the fuel for the Panzers was not formulated for winter warfare and no anti-freeze while Russian weapons and equipment were designed to handle at much lower temperature tolerances.

Continuing up the mountain's winding trail Fox trudged upward. Coming around the bend, Fox observed what was ahead of her, the trail wind up the face of the mountain before curving around to the left along with anti-aircraft pods there were several Vipers on patrol. Just standard Vipers not specialized Vipers. It was a reasonable assumption to Grey Fox that any specialized Vipers the Commander brought with him were probably Techno Vipers.

From her hiding spot, Fox observed the patrol of the Vipers but also find a way up. She could free solo climb each level and sneak past, quietly kill when necessary. It would be easier than assaulting the guards head-on; because Fox was unsure what might be on alert at the fortress possibly air support given the terrain, Rattlers would be overkill but FANGs and Trubble Bubbles would be the more logical choices. Approaching the face Fox began free climbing. During her training as a Ranger she went to the Army Mountain Warfare School (AMWS) at Camp Ethen Allen in Vermont. An experience she rather enjoyed and was planning for her next leave to climb El Capitán. To Fox she hated being at leisure. She wanted to be challenged both physically and mentally. To quote Sherlock Holmes: _My mind rebels at stagnation. Give me problems; give me work. Give me the most abstruse cryptogram, the most intricate analysis, and I'm in my proper atmosphere. Then I can dispense with artificial stimulants. But I abhor the dull routine of existence. I crave mental exultation._ The military, more specifically Special Operations gave Fox the challenge she wanted, because she would have been miserable routine 9-to-5 job. Right now she had to focus on the here and now.


	11. chapter 11

Reaching the mountain top, Fox surveyed the area. Several sheds and earthworks dotted the area. The sheds could contain ammo which she needed. There were several more patrols and at least a Trubble Bubble flight pod flying overhead. One thing caught her eye through her binoculars was a door built into the mountainside. _A way into the fortress?_ _Now for one of these gentlemen to give key._ Fox gave herself a smirk; there were a couple of problems: She couldn't do it out in the open it would draw too much attention from the Trubble Bubble and the other guards, nor could she drag a guard into a shed and kill him. She needed a third option. Making her way into the trenches either crouch walking or crawling on her stomach to avoid detection she approached one of the sheds. In front of her in faded Cyrillic writing was the word ammunition written on the door. Inside she found a stockpile of AN-94s, AKS-74Us, MP-5Ns and an SVD Dragunov.

The SVD was a Soviet sniper rifle made back in the 60's to replace the aging Mosin-Nagant rifle that dated back to 1891 when it was first issued; along the same lines the M40A1 phased out the M1903 Springfield as the sniper rifle of the US military. Ironically there are militaries and irregulars that still field the Mosin-Nagant rifle 120 years after it was issued. She remembered watching a program where this Lt. Col was demonstrating a weapon system the Army was field testing. The weapon itself, by swapping out barrels and stocks, could be converted from a standard rifle to a sniper rifle to a squad automatic weapon. Even though the idea of reducing the training time by rolling several weapons in one may sound good but impractical because there were more things that can go wrong with rifle. Amusing thing was if an EMP was detonated, all those poor schmucks will have get use to the hard sights on an M-1 Garand.

 _An MP-5N!_ Fox thought to herself. While the M-4 carbine was a good rifle, an MP-5 would serve her better in Groznyj Grad since the MP-5N submachine gun was designed for Close Quarters Battle; Police SWAT Teams and Special Ops were issued the MP5K or the MP5K-PDW, what she had was the baseline MP-5. Fox never subscribed to the concept bigger is better. Except when the military switched from the Colt M1911A1 to the 9mm Beretta. She found the .45 to have more stopping power and preferred to carry a SOCOM pistol which was a .45ACP. If there was one thing Fox trusted on the battlefield was the .45. She'd heard about other grunts using the Desert Eagle .50 Action Express in combat. A wry smile crossed her face as she thought about the Desert Eagle, it was along the same lines of why men would buy a high performance sports car. _No time to dwell on such pointless nonsense. I need to get to work._ She loaded up on 9mm ammo for the MP-5N and a single magazine for the SVD since she saw no real purpose in lugging another rifle around. She once watched her brother play Metal Gear on the NES and laughed that Solid Snake was this expert covert operative yet he was carrying a variety of weapon that would normally take a squad as well as all the other equipment even an oxygen tank! But she kept her nitpick to herself and allowed Mackie to indulge in the game. He once tried to get her to play along on Super Mario Bros. but she passed it off as a childish waste of time.

Heading back to the mountain path, Fox crawled feet first into a hole in the mountain face; it looked like it was man-made for what purpose she had no clue. Possible sniper position? Taking her position she scanned her targets through her scope. A Trubble Bubble. Radio man. Two sentries. _The radio man has to go first._ Fox thought to herself. _He'll radio for reinforcements. Then the Trubble Bubble._

Lining up her shot she tracked the radio man through her scope but took her eye away from the scope to keep an eye on the Trubble Bubble, once he was away she would take her shot.

She was never trained as a sniper, but she was an Army marksman. Usually worked in pairs with a spotter but there were those who worked alone a spotter could draw attention. She could feel her right index finger trembled as she held it over the trigger. Her eyes stung as they grew dry refusing to even blink as she lined up her shot. The Trubble Bubble hovered away. _Now! Take the shot!_ She screamed mentally. Pulling back the trigger, the bullet fired and flew for its target striking for the back of the head. The Viper fell face first. She needed a Viper alive to interrogate but the rest were expendable.

In quick succession she shot down another sentry in the head and the last was show in the stomach. Training the scope on the approaching Trubble Bubble and fired. The bullet struck the Viper in the Trubble Bubble in the chest causing the flight pod to go crashing into the valley below.

Tossing her SVD away, Fox drew her newly acquired MP-5N and approached the wounded Viper who managed to roll onto his back as blood gushed out of the stomach wound. "I have some question for you."

"Fuck you. I would never betray Cobra…."

"You're not in a good position. I can either let you suffer or end it quickly. You're choice."

"What is it?"

"How do I get into the Fortress?"

The wounded Viper knew of the penalty of betraying Cobra but he was already dying. "Door… side of mountain… I have…key"

"What of strength inside?"

"Guarded…."

"Come on stay with me." Fox ordered trying to pump as much information out of the dying Viper.

"By Crimson Guards… The scientist is…." The Viper groaned as his life slipped away.

 _So Shakoor would be in the main facility. Since Cobra Commander would also be there it is logical to conclude he would be guarded by the Crimson Guard._ Fox rummaged through the dead Viper's uniform taking his key and his smokes. _Not like he'll be needing them._ Looking at the pack they appear to be British made. _Not bad. Not the cheap crap._ Stuffing the cigs into her breast pocket, Fox headed up the ruins to see how far she had to go. Once at the reaching the uppermost ruins there was a cliff overlooking Groznyj Grad. Pulling out her binoculars she looked over the facility. The main assembly building was in the center of the fortress. To the southwest of the assembly wing was a motor pool with STUNs and several smaller vehicles while to the north was an airstrip with several Night Ravens on the tarmac.

Suddenly there was some movement. To the southeast two Crimson Guardsmen dragged what appeared to be the beaten form of Director Granin. Tying him to a drum, several more Seiges lined up as a firing squad. Also present was the Commander and an un-helmeted female guardsmen.

Taking aim the guardsmen at Granin killing him and setting the drum on fire. _New twist on the firing squad. Guess betraying Cobra comes at a price._

She continued to study the layout as she needed to formulate a route of escape. The trick was hijacking one of those Night Ravens at least it could get her to the Air Force Base at Galena, Alaska. With a bit of ballpark navigational math, she could deduce to reach Galena it would be about 3,000 miles flying northeast.

Note from author: The last part about Fox deducing the navigational math was based on me using Google Earth and assuming that Tselinoyarsk was in central Siberia and drawing a line from that point to Galena, Alaska as well as using the max range of a Cobra Night Raven (assuming that's without refueling) which is 3,250 miles. This was meant to be my workaround from the cliche that used in both GI Joe and the Transformers cartoon shows of how either the Joes or Autobots seemed to travel halfway across the world in very periods of time, especially since the ranges of the Skystriker and Conquest are 2,200 and 1,200 miles respectively.


	12. chapter 12

Fox approached the tunnel door leading into Groznyj Grad. _Aw, and here I thought it would be more the like Doors of Durin in Moria or the secret way into the Lonely Mountain. A little more grandiose. Russians._ Fox amused herself as she opened the door with her MP-5N in the ready position. The tunnel lead down by several flights of stairs. At least it wasn't a long ladder.

Continuing down the stairs led down along a narrow tunnel leading straight underneath Groznyj Grad. Am I having second thoughts of storming an enemy stronghold? Probably. Am I crazy? Most likely. Am I going to go through with it anyway? Pretty much. Fox said to herself heading for her final objective. It was proverbial light at the end of the tunnel but knowing her luck it was probably an oncoming train. In the back of her mind Fox was reminded of a song she once heard at Benning. _How did that song go? Fighting soldiers from the sky. Fearless men who jump and die. Men who mean just what they say. The brave men of the Green Beret_. Fox started down the long tunnel. _Silver wings upon their chest. These are America's best. 100 men will test today but only 3 will win the Green Beret. Trained to live off nature's land. Trained combat, hand-to-hand. Men who fight by night and day. Courage deep from the Green Beret._ Even though the Rangers had a much longer history with the Army but the sentiment was pretty much the same.

Climbing up the ladder, Fox popped open the hatch leading up into a cargo area. Ducking behind one she keep her MP-5N ready. _Not much cover and I'm out in the open. I'll have to proceed with caution._ Fox thought to herself as she viewed her surroundings near the main assembly building had several guard towers with Cobra Vipers on patrol. Since long ditching her sniper rifle and killing several sentries would draw greater attention than she would like, stealth would have to be the name of the game. The entrance to the assembly area had crates and several vehicles around it.

Remaining behind her cover, she watched at a Viper approaching her position; moving around the crate she remained out of the Viper's field of vision even though the entrance was near her; she didn't want to tip off the guards.

The reports appear to be accurate Groznyj Grad was a fortress; it was logical to conclude that it was built during the 2nd World War as a possible base to not only to support Mao's Chinese Revolution but also during the Korean War if MacArthur were invade beyond the 38th Parallel and turn the Cold War hot. Also it was not illogical of the Russians using the base to attack the United States and Canada via Alaska.

Entering the main building, she figured that Shakoor would be held in the West Wing. She could also conclude security would be the tightest since only the Commander, his aide and the Crimson Guard were allowed access to him. She might have to pull the same stunt again.

From a security room Cobra Commander watched his foe on a security monitor sneaking through the corridor. "Sir…" Cynthia began to speak but only to be silenced by a raised hand.

"Let her think she has the upper hand. But be ready to close the trap."

"Sir?"

"I will reveal everything in the fullness of time, my dear. But just be content in carrying out my orders." The Commander said, leaving his aide puzzled about the situation. To her this whole business with the Ultranationalists was not what appeared to be. Since they were screaming to the Commander about progress on the Mega Particle Cannon while the Commander just gave thinly veiled assurances that the prototype will meet their expectation. But she had to be content that the Commander would reveal everything to her, if there was one thing she was sure Cynthia trusted her Commander.

 _This is not going to work a second time around._ A small voice of doubt crept into Fox's mind as she was about to don the helmet of the Crimson Guard. Much like at Granin's facility she had to go undercover. Once again she had to stash her gear when she found an extra Guardsman's uniform in a locker on the upper level, which connected to the main facility and the west wing.

Once donning the uniform of the Crimson Guard, Fox took her MP-5N. Usually Guardsmen's carried AKs but in such close quarters an MP-5 would be appropriate. Exiting the locker/lounge area, Fox entered a corridor that allowed access to the West wing and main assembly area. Looking through the observation windows she could see a modified HISS Tank with a large energy cannon mounted on its back. _Hmm. It would've appear that Granin's assessment of the prototype was correct. Quite impractical._ Fox thought to herself but this was not the first time she saw a military asset that was impractical such as the Soviet T-35 that was truly a land battleship or the British Mark V tank of World War I where its main armament was mounted on both sides of the tank.

Fox approached the guarded entrance to the west wing; two Crimson Guards snapped to attention giving her the raised right hand salute reminiscent of Nazis which was also a variation of a salute the Romans would give.

With sheer military discipline Fox returned the salute with an added clicking of her heels as if she were a Prussian Officer of the Imperial German Army. Fox was amused she thought it was going to be more melodramatic like "Hail Cobra. The great serpent is eternal" or something like that. According to Cobra Commander's file he had a bit of flair for the dramatic. Which would play into his ego, something Fox could exploit if she were to meet him but that was a luxury she could pass on since she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Gaining access, Fox turned right down the hall looking at name plates on the door until she came upon Shakoor's. Entering his quarters, she saw the doctor haggard, sleep deprived and on edge. Also she happen to notice a collar around his neck. "What does he want now?!"

"I do not know, doctor," The Guardswoman said with a raised hand, "I'm a friend."

"Who are you?"

"Grey Fox, GI Joe."

Shakoor breathed a depressing sigh of relief that he was being rescued. "It's too late the prototype is completed and I fear the Commander will have no further use of me." He commented pointing to the collar around his neck. "It's a bomb."

"It's too complex, I don't even know where to begin disarming it. Fox said as she examined the collar. "But I need to know how to blow that prototype to hell.

"In order to fuel the modified HISS we had to retrofit the fuel system and engine to accept rocket fuel a normal HISS couldn't handle the additional weight and power output.

"So this prototype is not battlefield worthy?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," Fox mulled as she shifted her weight onto her right foot. It would appear her theory panned out. "Then why would Cobra go through the hassle of building a prototype if it wasn't going to work?"

"I don't know. The Commander has motivations he keeps to himself." Shakoor reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small case. "He was more interested in the test data. Here," He handed the case to Fox, "In this protective case contains a thumb drive with my research. Get it to DARPA." Shakoor said. His face took a more sadden appearance.

"Doctor?"

"I dedicated my life and research to end nuclear weapons but my research has been perverted into building weapons of mass destruction. I have become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

"Ancient Hindu text, quoted by Oppenheimer."

"Yes." Shakoor said quietly. "Now go. That data has more value than me."

As Fox turned for the door, a female Crimson Guard stood in her way drawing her Glock.

Reacting on instinct, Fox knocked the handgun out of her hands but before Fox could reach for her won weapon; Cynthia slammed the heel of her palm into Fox's face before unleashing a kick to her midsection. "Hpmh." She mocked at the intruder sprawled onto the ground before slamming her boot into Fox's face.

Suddenly Cobra Commander walked in. "Well done my dear." He hissed glancing over Fox's unconscious form. "Ah the intruder. Take her to interrogation." He ordered to two more Guardsmen before turning to Shakoor. "My dear doctor. Your usefulness is at an end." He chuckled as he pulled out the remote detonator from the inner pocket of his jacket. "It will be quick but quite unpleasant." With a push of the button. The explosives around Shakoor's neck blew his head like an overripe melon sending brain matter, blood and other remains of his head flying all over the room. "Well, unpleasant for the poor schmuck who has to clean it up."

Hours later

Fox could feel the cold water being splashed on her face through the cloth bag over her head. She coughed and sputtered as the water soaked bag contoured to her face, her arms were aching and fatigued as she can tell she was being suspended by what she couldn't tell. Suddenly the bag was ripped off her head to see a man in a blue uniform and his face concealed by a helmet and chrome featureless faceplate. _Cobra Commander, I presume?_ Fox thought to herself.

"Well, I'm glad you've regained consciousness; I will admit having a one sided conversation can get rather dull."

Fox on her part didn't say a word.

Arching an eyebrow under his faceplate, he was not surprised by his mute subject. Probably was trained to resist being interrogated, no doubt SERE trained. "Tight lipped? No matter I have all the information on you I'd need." He quipped as his aide handed him a file. "Name: Stingray, Sylia Allison. Rank: 2nd Lieutenant. Serial Number: 02599-0897-485SP. Born: Norfolk, Virginia. Father: Kashuto Stingray, a Research Scientist, mother: Katherine Stingray, Concert Pianist, uncle: Robert Stingray, Major United States Army retired. All Deceased. Brother: Mackenize Stingray, Aka "Mackie;" How charming. Currently a high school student, going to attend MIT next year; some of our best Tele-Vipers are MIT grads." He took notice that his guest's facial expression hadn't change still remained expressionless. "Anyway, you've graduated 5th in your class from West Point, with honors in Military History and Political Science. Top graduate of both Ranger and Airborne Schools and assigned to the 75th Ranger Regiment. Let's see medals, decorations all minutiae. But let's get to business at hand: who sent you?"

Fox still refused to speak.

"Still refuse to talk. No matter, since you are a Ranger, you've received training how to resist an interrogation. Also you'll use every means to escape. I can assure you, escape is quite impossible. No doubt you are acting at behest of the United States government. Which will give my associates even more leverage to seize power in Russia, if I decide to hand you over to them; personally Mother Russia can rot for all I care. I was in it for the mutual gain."

"No doubt since the Ultranationalists gave you this dump so you can work on the mega particle cannon, they expect a working copy in return? But you're content to screw them."

The Commander merely chuckled at the thought. "I would be glad to hand over the prototype to them. It's practically worthless in combat much like the sonic cannon or the ion attractor. Especially when I have bigger plans with the test data and Shakoor's research that even their little minds, or yours for that matter, couldn't even dream of conceiving."

"Oh goody." Fox flatly quipped, "Can't wait."

"Oh, you do flair for sarcasm, my dear Lt." The Commander shot back as he approached the suspended Grey Fox he reached out to cup her chin, before slapping her hard across the face, "How refreshing."

"No, what is refreshing is how boring this interrogation is."

The Commander only chuckled at Fox's remark, "My dear Lt. this isn't interrogation, because I already know what I need to know. But really, why be such a hindrance, I want to bring order to this world."

"Order? You're not the first schmuck to try. And it's always with the point of a gun. Not very original."

"The simple is always effective; worked for Robespierre, Lenin, Stalin, Hitler and Mao."

"Yet people inside and outside their own organizations tried to kill them because they were more trouble than they were worth." Fox shot back. "Let's see: Robespierre was guillotined. There were attempts on Lenin. Hitler was nearly blown up by his own people. Stalin's paranoia would no doubt have an endless line of people who would want to kill him just stop the weekly purge. I believe there was an attempt on Mao but, you know how the Chinese Government is when it comes to their 'great leader,' even though that son of bitch was crazier than Stalin, if you can believe that! So 'my dear' Cobra Commander, I wouldn't be too hasty and I would recommend you sleep with a gun under your pillow and one eye open. Someone will be gunning for you. Remember: beware the ides of March." Fox said with a sly smile on her face just imagining the annoyed look underneath his faceplate

"How quaint, an Army officer that can quote Shakespeare." The Commander flatly derided

"I can quote Cicero too."

"Wonderful. Now I can look forward to debating Philosophy with someone." Then the Commander turned to two Vipers standing guard. "Take her to her cell."

"Sir, what you said in there, was that true?" Cynthia asked following the Commander into the corridor heading for the exit of the prison area.

"Yes."

"Why?"

The Commander merely chuckled. "Because either why I win."

"I still don't understand." She answered as the two stood in the compound outside the prison complex heading for the assembly building.

"Because, the test data is what was important for long term projects. Some that may take years. If the prototype fails we can attributed it to sabotage while keeping an ally to exploit for future purposes. If the Ultranationalists fail…" The Commander merely shrugged as if it didn't really matter to him.

"A means to an end."

"Exactly my dear."


	13. chapter 13

Slowly coming to in her jail cell, Fox growled as she heard annoying beeping in her ear. As she got to a sitting position on her bunk, her head felt like an overripe melon ready to explode; when she was at the threshold of the cell, a Viper slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of her head. Remembering the continued beeping, Fox noticed she was allowed to keep her transmitter.

"Fox, what's your status?"

"Shot to hell along with the worse headache in medical history. And you?"

"What happen?"

"I was captured after making contact with Shakoor. He's dead."

"I see, damn," Hawk grimly answered but he was also worried about his protégé, "anything else?"

"The Commander let me keep my transmitter and Shakoor's data."

"Why would he do that? It's not like the Commander to be that sloppy?"

"Obviously it's meant to be a sick joke. The Commander knows you won't send a rescue team since it would tip off the Ultranationalists and destabilize Russia politically. The research is something I can't figure."

"Explain."

"He said 'he has bigger plans for the Mega Particle Cannon,' because Shakoor's research is for ground based missile defense."

"Unless. Fox do you remember reading the case file on the MASS Device?"

"Yes, Cobra stole a satellite called the Relay Star; giving them the ability to increase the range and power of the MASS Device. Captured the Moscow Military District of the bloody Red Army. Apparently tried to wipe out New York, but failed since the MASS Device wasn't designed as a WMD. The Commander is learning from his mistakes."

"Space based weaponry."

"A possibility, one that I can deal with at my leisure. Escape is my paramount concern."

Sitting on her bunk, Fox studied her surroundings. The kid gloves were coming off. Time to put her SERE training to use. Her cell was a standard jail cell, bars and all. Her guard was a Cobra Viper who would routinely watch her. She kept the appearance that she was exercising by using a pipe that ran overhead for pull-ups; along with push-ups, single and two handed, and shadow boxing. The guard made several snide remarks in her direction but she ignored them. But she never took her eyes off the guard committing his routine to memory. Her chance for escape would either have to be during chow or when he left to use the restroom.

Fox watched as the guard left to use the restroom.

About 10 minutes later the guard walked out of the restroom after suffering from a bout of Montezuma's Revenge due to the lousy chow. "Okay Joe, ready for some food poisonin'?" He clanged on the metal bars with the butt of his rifle.

But Fox wasn't on the bunk. In fact she wasn't anywhere. What the hell?

The guard cursed, grumbled and unlocked the cell door. Pulling his AK from around his shoulder, readied it as he opened the door.

It was true – Grey Fox wasn't in the cell and Cobra Commander was going to have his ass for sure. The guard hoped he would be killed it would be preferable than the Leaky Suit Brigade otherwise known as Toxo-Vipers.

Baffled the guard slowly stepped into the cell. Where the hell was she? She couldn't have just vanished.

Suddenly Fox dropped from the sky and knocked the guard out of the park.

Fox smiled at her handiwork, doing those isometrics had paid off, as she was able to wedge herself between the wall of her cell door and the pipe that ran through her cell. It was a simple thing to do, as long as on had the strength to hold that position for a few seconds.

Now the next order of business was to escape. Leaving her cell, she headed to the security office for a weapon. When she came upon the office she found her gear and weapons. But she was travelling very light; deciding to ditch her rucksack and just carry her medkit, rations and whatever ammo in a hit-and-run pouch along with her MP-5N and SOCOM.

Exiting the prison complex her transmitter went off.

"Fox, you made it out."

"Yeah, I'm Oscar-Mike."

"Satellite passes show a possible sewer access. Get to it before they go into lockdown."

"Noted."

"Once you it made out. We'll extract you."

"No!" Fox sharply rebuked.

"Fox, you're outnumbered and outgunned…."

"I'm continuing the mission. Grey Fox out!"

Hawk tried several times to reestablish contact but she must have turned off her transmitter. With a heavy sigh, she must be thinking about the loss of her unit in the Mideast and the foul-up in Cambodia; she must trying to prove something. She had nothing to prove to Hawk but perhaps to herself.


	14. chapter 14

Making her way across the compound where the prison was located to the northwest corner there was a culvert leading to the section where the main assembly building was located, she crouched behind a stack of crates. As she previously observed from the mountain top ruins the northwestern area of the fortress contained the west wing and a motorpool of HISS Tanks and STUNs it still puzzled her as to why would Cobra would have a considerable presence if this was just a temporary arrangement. It wouldn't be a leap of logic for Grey Fox to consider whatever the repercussions Cobra would still be in bed with the Ultranationalists.

Suddenly a siren rung throughout the base as she neared the fenced area adjacent to the main wing leading down into the sewers she would have to vault over several large pipe to reach the access hatch.

Even though Fox had smelled and travelled through worse, she did not rate touring a sewer high on her list of life's ambitions. But she had no other avenue of escape, climbing down the ladder into the sewers. _Great now all I need is four pizza eating turtles. F_ ox thought to herself remembering her brother was a fan of that insipid childish show as a kid. But she would never admit it to anyone she loved watching Garfield and Friends as a child; and when no was around she would watch Pinky and the Brain and Batman the Animated Series. There were a few times she would watch Pinky and the Brain because the writing was very adult and greatly amused her. Fox had to chide herself for such unnecessary thoughts but in all fairness if she didn't take her mind off her current situation she would probably lose her shit. _Maybe this was how Tolkien dealt with the Somme?_ Of course to Fox that was a partly foolish question.

With no time to waste, Fox ventured into the sewers; with no doubt Cobra will send the proverbial dogs after her.

After getting a refill on his coffee Hawk returned to his office, his thought dwelling on Sylia.

As he tried to take his mind off her with paperwork, Duke entered the office. "Latest mission reports, General."

"Hmm…" Hawk muttered, "Thank you Duke."

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Yeah. It's Sylia. It feels like she needs to prove something. When she doesn't."

"Tell me about her." Duke asked as he took a seat.

Hawk took in a sigh as he mulled Duke's request. "What I'm about to tell you is to be kept between us. Sylia has enough trust issues already."

"I understand."

Before I requested Sylia for this assignment and before her Mideast mission, she was sent into Cambodia. The mission went to hell because she was saddle with a nut job in her unit. She had to answer for it. Duke, I've never heard her so distraught asking, almost begging, for my help. I couldn't refuse…."  
General Abernathy approach the BOQ room assigned to Lt. Stingray. After their phone call he pulled a few strings to get a military flight out to Benning because he was deeply concerned for his protégé. At the door he knocked.

" **WHAT!** " The voice on the other side barked.

Inside, Sylia's quarters was dark with exception to the window she had been staring out of trying to make sense of what happen.

"Sylia?"

Turning around she smiled in relief at her mentor's appearance. "Clayton. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm surprised you would come all the way down from Washington."

A fatherly smile crossed his face. "I'm your friend and you were in trouble. How could I refuse?"

Sylia walked closer to Clayton she was trying to put a brave front for him. "It's okay to be human, Sylia." She gently told her. With that Sylia broke down and cried. In front of others, many would attest that Sylia had no feelings at all, some would call her "ice queen" behind her back or those brave enough to her face. But Sylia trusted Clayton enough to express her feelings. And she just sobbed in while Clayton held her. "Thank you, Clayton; you've always been there for me ever since Uncle Robert died."

"One, it was a promise, I made to Robert as he was dying and I intend to keep that. Second I do care about you, Sylia." Hawk told her escorting her to the couch. As the two sat down he noticed a half a bottle of scotch on the coffee table, but he decided to ignore that. "Now tell me what happen."

Sylia told Clayton everything how her Ranger unit was sent into Cambodia to track down and eliminate a Cambodian terrorist group that was responsible for the deaths of American government and navy officials and bombing several Navels vessels. But before her unit was to deploy they received a new squad mate who was nicknamed "Maggot" Sylia took a near instant dislike because his religious fervor bordered on fanaticism. But she was able to reign in her emotions for the good of the mission. Then everything went to shit…. Her tracked down the leadership to a civilian village. Sylia wanted to take the leadership alive and minimize collateral damage. But Maggot stormed the village killing the leader of group and then shooting the villagers referring to them as sinners. She ordered him to stand down. But he would listen and continued firing. With no other alternative, Sylia shot him in the head.

"When our Terp reported what happen to the Cambodian government, it opened up a political shitstorm, Clayton, and my head was in the noose."

"They blamed you?"

"Right now, I'm facing a board of inquiry into the situation. I'm being blamed because I couldn't control my subordinate and let a massacre happen. Clayton, they gave me a goddamn Section 8 case and it my fault?!"

"Sylia… I know it's not easy for you. I've been in the Army a long time. I'll let you in on a secret; the Army wants to think they're infallible and when they screw up someone has to take the blame. I'm sorry it had to be you. I'll be at the inquiry, I hope I can speak on your behalf."

"I would appreciate that, Clayton," Sylia smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I kept thinking back to incident, Duke, I believe Sylia doesn't want another failure on her conscious. I have no doubt she believes the stakes are much higher."

"Well, let's hope she can pull it off." Duke answered. "And thank you telling me about her. At least she's a good soldier."

"One of the best, in my opinion."

 


	15. Chapter 15

With Cobra hot on her heels, Fox ran and kept running through ankle deep water. It was only a matter of time before they followed her down into the sewers. At the end of the tunnel there was daylight and she kept running. But she came to a skidding halt and nearly lost her balance over the edge of a 15 foot drop.

Cobra Vipers and Crimsons Guards came to a stop and readied their weapons. Fox then saw the Commander's aide emerge from behind the group with her Glock. "Nowhere to go, Lt." She sneered as she raised her handgun.

"But down." Fox said as she leaned forward and let gravity pull her down to the river below.

Cynthia watched as Grey Fox dove for the water below, she was tempted to fire her gun at the escaping Ranger but she silently cursed herself.

"Do we pursue?"

"No," The Guardswoman replied to the Viper. "I must report this to the Commander."

Swept down river, Fox fought to keep her head above water as she bobbed up and down like a cork. Water filled her lungs while she trying to draw air. Even though Fox was a swimmer she never dealt with a swift river.

Cynthia walked in the Commander's office, surprised to find him casually at his desk with a glass of scotch in his hands studying something on the computer monitor.

"Sir, the prisoner has escaped."

"Yes, I know," The Commander dismissed, "rather predicable of her."

"Well," His aide said with throwing up her hands, "since she would be disavowed she has nowhere to go and most likely starve in the jungle."

"No. Not likely." Her eyes widen in shock at how calmly Cobra Commander was taking this as he simply knocked back the remainder of his scotch. "Sir? How do you know?"

"My dear Cynthia you are very astute, it's one of the many qualities I've learned to appreciate in you and Caroline, but you haven't studied Lt. Stingray's file. Prior to this mission, her Ranger unit was sent to the Middle East to prevent the transfer of NBC weapons to some backwater terrorist group. Well, she and her unit were captured; CO killed. She eventually escaped but she didn't run away."

"She didn't?" "No. According to her psych profile, she can be extremely focused on her task almost to an obsession; to the possibility she would sacrifice herself for the mission. She is a soldier. Quite possibly a very dangerous opponent." A dangerous opponent. The Commander wondered if he could use her to his advantage. But it could also blow up in his face. _Fortune favors the bold._

Trying to make it to the river bank, the river continued to sweep Fox down. A down tree branch slammed into Fox in the chest. The impact was intense and Fox fought to keep blacking out as she grabbed a hold of the branch and pulled herself to shore. If the impact didn't break any ribs it probably bruised them. Sputtering and coughing up the water in her lungs, Fox passed out on the river bank. Lying on her face, Fox tried to move her body, but with the exhaustion and the injuries she had sustained, refused to move. _Is this it? Can I go any further?_ She thought. She needed to take one more step. Just one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly her transmitter began beeping. "Yes, General?" She answered her voice hoarse, weak and haggard.

"No…" The voice hissed with malice, "Commander actually. More hands-on." "The hell do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No need to be rude, Lt." The Commander admonished. "Your mission has failed and your so-called friends and country have abandoned you. Accept it, before you die."

"No."

"Lt. you've failed. Much like the Middle East, Cambodia at least end your military career with some dignity. One failure after another." The Commander chuckled. "At least GI Joe won't have to pick up the slack, whether or not you make it back to United States." There was a brief pause. "I've studied your file, Lt. It must have been awful to be responsible for a massacre. So many deaths of women and children on your conscious. The nightmares must be terrible. Me, I never had such qualms so I sleep quite well. Your CO, Hawk is it? I bet he's thinking why he sent such a screw up like you. Perhaps your death will rid the US Army one more incompetent soldier."

The Commander laughing at her angered Fox, even more when he mentioned Hawk; because what the Commander said was the furthest from the truth. But it wasn't a burning hot rage but a cold intense fury. It was now personal. She was angry but she had to be smart about it. Determined. "Commander," Fox said in calm in controlled voice, "You've just pissed off the wrong Ranger."

"Really. Is that a threat?" The Commander asked with disinterest.

"No. A consequence of your stupidity."

"Lt. I throw down the gauntlet at your feet. You're more than welcomed to try." Terminating her conversation with the Commander, Fox rose to her feet. Fighting past her exhaustion and injuries, Fox felt a sense of renewed determination within her. A hard scowl grew on her face. She was going to complete her mission. If possible the Commander will find out what happens when he pissed her off.


	16. Chapter 16

On her feet, Fox gripped her MP-5N, she was angry. Damned angry. But she can't allow herself to be consumed by blind rage. She had to use her anger like a precision weapon. Kill when necessary. The Commander made this personal.

Her surrounding was forested glade with the river bisecting the area. It was peaceful, very serene. Relaxation was a luxury, one she could not afford, now she is so close to her objective. She needed to find a way back into Groznyj Grad.

Making her way down following the river having to cross fallen logs she came across from one side to another as they criss-cross the river until she came upon a waterfall with a pool below. She had to resist the urge to go swimming and wash the dirt and grime. Fox couldn't stand smelling her own body odor and she was probably covered in bug bites; she learned the hard way during a training exercise that she was allergic to insect repellant. Making her way along the edge of the pool, Fox came upon a cave entrance behind the waterfall. Inside there appeared to be another tunnel at the far end of the cave wall. _All roads lead to Groznyj Grad?_

Normally Hawk kept his anger in check because it never did him any good but he he had a hard time as he paced back and forth behind his desk as he was on the phone. "I'm aware of the situation, sir, all I'm asking is for authorization to extract her."

"No, Abernathy. We're already up to our necks. The situation in Russia is coming to ahead. Rumors of the Ultranationalists having a WMD is starting to alarm NATO and that a US covert mission is being conducted. We're denying it of course."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"List her as KIA and come up with a cover story. That's an order, General." The General on the other end of the line hung up.

"Yes sir." Hawk said with remorse. Slumping into his chair, his job just became much more difficult. Not only he had tell Mackie his sister wasn't coming home but he would have to lie to him. "God help me. I'm sorry Sylia."

Grey Fox sat in the cave for some time just to regain some of her strength go on, she was starting to get sick of first strike rations. To her it was nothing more than over-glorified energy bar on steroids. What she wanted nothing more was a steak with sautee vegetables and a decent scotch. Or high end Italian food. Hell, just a decent pot of black coffee. But the FSR will keep her going just long enough to complete her mission and kick the Commander in the balls on the way out. Climbing to her feet, she picked up her MP-5N, she long since ditched her M-4 back in the prison area.

Making down the winding tunnel to the rear of the tunnel. The tunnel system in Groznyj Grad appear to be designed in case of an emergency the base can be quickly evacuated. But this also gave Fox a chance to sneak back in. But the question remained if security had been beefed up or is the Commander playing some sort of sick game with her? Sick or not; Fox was going to play the game but by her rules.

Reaching the end of the tunnel Fox entered through a door on the left hand side where there was ladder leading up to an access hatch. Climbing up, Fox slowly opened the hatch slightly to peer through the crack. It was the motor pool. Scanning her surroundings she didn't see any sentries in her immediate area; but she had to remain cautious. Once topside, she closed the hatch and crouched behind the nearest STUN. Quietly crouch walking she moved to the forward end, still no guards patrolling. _Is the Commander stupid? Or is he playing me for the idiot?_ Fox thought to herself. Something about the Commander's conversation back in during his faux interrogation started to bug her; something that she think about earlier due to more pressing concerns but it seemed he wasn't interested in the prototype just the test data. _If the Commander doesn't care about the prototype, just test data. Why give it to the Ultranationalists? Aw hell…_ Fox just came to realization that either way the Commander could still ignite a war between Russia and NATO regardless of the outcome. But there was a possibility that the Russian President and Prime Minister could get it together and take out the Ultranationalists.

Right now she could focus on geopolitics, she needed to take out that prototype. Regardless of the consequences. _But the next time I have to do this kind of shit, I'm going a team; one of my choosing._ She did not want to repeat that debacle in Cambodia. Heading north heading under the connecting bridge of the west wing and the assembly plant for a structure marked armory. Opening the door, which definitely sent red flags to Fox that base security was lax. But was it deliberate? Can't think about such things. Inside she loaded up with C-4, remembering Shakoor's instructions to destroy the fuel pods containing the jet fuel.

Now, she loaded and ready to go; as she emerged from the armory, she had one question remaining how to get onto the main wing of the weapons lab. _My original insertion is a no-go. No doubt they would be doing face checks in case I was using their uniforms._ Fox noticed the vent ducts. _Cliché but useful._

Entering the Commander's officer, Cynthia found her commander sitting at his desk with his tented fingers against his faceplate in quiet contemplation. "Sir."

"She here isn't she?"

"Yes, sir. The silent alarm in the armory."

The Commander gave a small chuckle. "Heh, just as I anticipated. She'll destroy the prototype." The Commander rose from his desk and approach his aide. "Remember Sun Tzu, my dear: Know your enemy."

"I prefer: Kill your enemy." Cynthia sharply retorted.

"Now my dear, she may provide some sport. I need you to go into my room and get exactly what I tell you."

* * *

Well, I'm getting to the end of this one. Next up Cobra Commander confronts Grey Fox. Even though I've been deviating from the Commander's cartoon interpretation but here is where I'm going back to the cartoon Commander for his penchant for sport as it was noted in Slaves of the Cobra Masters, the Vines of Evil and the Traitor part II.


	17. Chapter 17

That nagging feel of paranoia was back to Fox with a vengeance as she planted the last charge of C-4 to a fuel pod, all the timers were set for fifteen minutes including the one she slapped on the modified HISS Tank near the fuel tank. There were still no guards on patrol, which made Fox more paranoid. It was almost like the Commander wanted the prototype blown up or was he screwing with her? Let's get this over with. Fox thought to herself as she activated timers.

Suddenly Cobra Vipers stormed the assembly floor cocking their weapons. "Annnnd… this is where things go to hell," Fox sarcastically quipped, "yet again."

Through the crowds of Vipers, the Commander emerged a sword hanging from his belt; his aide at his side.

"Well thank you, Lt. Saves us the trouble of sabotaging the prototype."

"So," Fox started with venom in her voice, "You played me for the fool in your little melodrama?"

"What can I say? I enjoy theatrics. But you played your part quite admirably as I knew you would."

The Commander maliciously smiled underneath his faceplate seeing the scowl on Fox's face. "You manipulated me. I hope you've resign to the fact that I'm going to put end to your ambitions."  
Noticing that Cynthia was going for her gun the Commander just gave her a mere hand gesture to restrain her.

"Just let me drill a hole in her head," she quietly grumbled.

"My dear Lt. what I said earlier is true, I've thrown the gauntlet to your feet." Taking the thin blade from his aide he tossed it to Fox.

Almost out of instinct she caught it by the hilt. Looking at the blade she recognized it as an épée. She hadn't fenced since the academy what she remember was in this form of fencing any part of the body was a valid target unlike foil fencing where only the torso while Sabre fencing is the head and torso. She watched as the Commander took a few steps forward to square off against Grey Fox drawing his own épée. With a flourish of controlled sword moves before ending with a salute. "I will make this short for you, Lt. And spare you fatigue."

"Fuck you. Afraid taking a few gunshots?"

"How gauche," The Commander shot back with derision. "This is more civilized. En garde!" The Commander declared with an opening attack of a thrust. With mere seconds Fox parried the attack to deflect the oncoming blade and return with a counterattack. The Commander merely deflected her attack and whipped his blade across her upper left leg.

Fox bit down on her lip to keep her composure as it was right at the wound she received from Zartan's crossbow bolt. The Commander re-engaged with an extension followed up by a flick on his epee to Fox's cheek. Fox was at a disadvantage of being exhausted and the injuries she'd received during her mission but she needed to end this. Fox renewed her attacks with a compound attack. "Quite impressive Lt. I've never felt such exhilaration."

"Shut up!" Getting up in the Commander's face unleashing a left hook to the Commander's faceplate. The clenched her teeth as she felt the pain in her hand from the hard material of the face plate.

Suddenly the bombs went off interrupting the duel between Fox and the Commander. Taking advantage of the confusion, Fox ran her épée through the Commander's shoulder. The Commander screaming agony as he fell to the ground. "Get the Commander out of here!" Cynthia ordered several Vipers before drawing her handgun. But Fox was gone.

In the commotion, Fox managed to escape through the vents the same she came in. Outside, Fox rose to her feet to see the plant rocked but another explosion. But there was no time to watch her handiwork. She ran from the exploding building for the motor pool and the nearest STUN. It was her ticket out of Groznyj Grad and to the airfield. Once in the Commander's seat on top, Fox hit the starter. On cue Cobra Vipers poured out onto the motor pool, spotted her, and began to fire indiscriminately.

Slamming on the gas, Fox burned rubber heading pass the west wing, making another tight turn to the left for the gate near the armory. Slamming through the gate, Fox sped her way through what appeared to be loading and supply area for the base. Vipers in the area took positions with their AKs firing on Fox, but all she had to do was keeping moving and deny them from drawing a bead on her. Making her way through another gate, she out of the base and heading for airfield.

While tending to her Commander's injured shoulder, Cynthia was coordinating Vipers to stop Fox. She was angry. Angry that this mere Lt. had the audacity to injure her Commander and she could do nothing about it. "Cynthia."

"Yes sir." She answered as a Viper finished treating the Commander's wound.

"Scrub the base and evacuate back to Cobra Island."

"Sir, what about the intruder? For that the Ultranationalists? They're going to demand answer about the prototype."

"Hmph. Lt. Stingray doesn't matter for now. Let her think she's won. As for the Ultranationalists…. Tell them: They're on their own. The test data is all that matters to me. Now carry out my orders."

"Yes sir," Cynthia acknowledged as she whipped out her cell phone. "All Cobra personnel initiate Protocol: Epsilon. I repeat initiate Protocol: Epsilon."

The base was in utter chaos when Fox reached the pilot's prep room and stole a Strato-Viper's flight suit and helmet. All now there was to steal a Night Raven as she originally planned, but that was with Shakoor but all she had was his research data on a thumb drive that she stored in a chest pouch. She waltz out of the prep room for the tarmac to awaiting Night Raven. As the rest of Cobra continued with evacuating they paid no attention to the Strato-Viper climbing into the cockpit.

Once inside, Fox attached the air hose into her helmet's intake, then her left hand flew across the front panel to start up the Night Raven while her right went up the side console to fire up the engines. Grey Fox was not a trained pilot but there was no time to give herself a crash course. Instead gun the engines and taxi to the runway. An officer ordered several Vipers to shoot the rogue Night Raven, but given the plane's construction can withstand small arms fire, it was like gnats biting.

Pushing on the throttle, the Night Raven picked up speed as it ran down the runway, pulling back on the stick the nose of the Night Raven lifted up and gained altitude. "Well, now to proceed North-Northeast for Galena. I got a full tank of gas plus a reserve tank. The sooner I'm out of Russia, the better."

Mainframe tried to stifle a yawn as he was watching satellite feeds over Russia. It was rather boring until the live feeds over Siberia caught his attention. "Flint, looks like all hell just broke loose!"

"What is it?"

"Well, apparently there's been a massive explosion in an area called Tselinoyarsk."

Flint looked at the feed as Mainframe rewound it to point of the explosion. "Almost like someone dropped a goddamn nuke. Cobra?"

"I don't know."

"I'll inform General Hawk," Flint responded.

General Hawk sat in his office still with form that would list Sylia as KIA; he wanted definitive proof that Sylia was dead before submitting the paperwork. He chided himself at the callousness of the thought, it was like he acting as a grim reaper because he was under orders.

"General?" Flint spoke as he entered Hawk's office.

"What is it, Flint?"

"Satellite data over an area called Tselinoyarsk showed a massive explosion."

"An explosion?!" Hawk was hoping this wasn't confirming his worse fears but he had to expect the worse.

"Yes sir, but there one thing Mainframe found that was odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes, minutes before the explosion, a single Night Raven took off."

Hawk mulled Flint's findings but dismissed it but told find Flint to keep him apprised anything new. _A single Night Raven? Sylia… I knew you were too damn stubborn to fail or die. Thank god for that!_


	18. ch[ater 18

On reserve fuel, after several hours of flying, Fox could start breathing easier that the mission was now behind her but she could feel her exhaustion catching up with her. But right now she couldn't answer Morpheus'* call. Her radio crackled to life breaking the silence. "Attention Night Raven. You've entered US airspace. Do not attempt to alter your course or vector or you will be fired upon."

On cue three F/A-18 Super Hornets surrounded her. As either escorts or to engage if there were any funny business. Nearing Galena, Fox activated the landing gear and prepare for her final approach. Usually when craft is presumed hostile extends its landing gear its deemed non-hostile. Bringing the Night Raven in, Fox brought the craft down onto the runway and brought it to a halt. As Fox open the canopy, she noticed the air police in front of the Night Raven with their weapons drawn.

Climbing out the cockpit and down the ladder, Fox's feet touched solid earth. Walking a few paces, Grey Fox collapsed. A couple of Air Police soldiers ran to the fallen Strato-Viper. "Get a stretcher bearer on the double!"

"How soon can be able to ask question Doctor?" asked Major McKenzie head of base security as he glanced at the sedated Strato-Viper.

"I would like to hold off for at least a week. This woman is suffered exhaustion, apparently several injuries including wounds that she was shot at by something besides bullets in her upper and left leg…"

"Whatever, Doctor, we need her awake to answer questions. Such as why a Cobra Night Raven had penetrated US air space. Awake her!"

"This goes against my medical advice and I will note this." The doctor took out a syringe and poke it through a vial of substance to bring a patient out of sedation before injecting it into the Strato-Viper's IV.  
Her eyes slowly fluttered as if she was in a long sleep. "Where am I?"

"I'm asking the questions." Major McKenzie shot back. "Who are you?"

"My code name Grey Fox."

"That bullshit." McKenzie scoffed, "Okay Grey Fox, tells everything about Cobra."

"I'm not apart of Cobra, I stole the Night Raven."

"Stole it? Where?"

"Classified." Fox answered before drifting back into unconsciousness.

The doctor advised no more questioning much to Major McKenzie's annoyance. Soon another officer with base security walked with a report. "Major we ran her features through several databases."

"Terrorist?"

"No, sir, military. According to my findings she's 2nd Lt. Sylia Stingray with the 75th Ranger Regiment."

"Contacted Benning?"

"Yes sir, she was transferred on personal request of a General Clayton Abernathy. But they couldn't supply any further information."

"Then contact this Abernathy see if he can shed any light on this Lt and why she was flying a Cobra Night Raven."

Major McKenzie was even more annoyed when he contacted General Abernathy, who not forthcoming on Lt. Stingray only that he was sending someone over to take custody of her. His annoyance continued as he tried to question the Lt. of her mission only to rebuke that she was not answering anymore questions. As he sat at his desk trying to get caught up on his paperwork, he happen to notice a Colonel walking in. "Major. I'm Colonel Warwick Sharp, I'm here to take custody of Lt, Stingray."

"Well forgive me Colonel, but can you mind sparing me this cloak 'n' dagger nonsense and tell me what she was doing with Cobra Night Raven?"

"Do you have a hearing problem or a comprehension problem, Major?"

"Neither, sir."

"Then carry out your orders instead questioning them."

The doctor discharged Sylia from the infirmary at Galena but put under the recommend when she returns to her assigned base that the she would be kept under medical observation for at least for few more days.  
Back at headquarters, Colonel Sharp escorted Sylia into Hawk's office; getting the first look at his protégé maybe in over a week or more she looked like the walking wounded. "You look like hell, Sylia."

"Yeah, but I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck." Sylia retorted. "I apologize that I couldn't deliver Shakoor in person but I have research data and notes which I handed to Colonel Sharp. He'll make they get to DARPA."

"We had to expect to that Cobra would have killed Shakoor in any event. Anything else you want to add before making your official report?"

"Yes sir. During my mission I'd made contact with a weapons designer by the name Granin. He had a crackpot idea about a new mobile weapon system: A bipedal tank."

"I've read that we were toying with something similar but the design was too radical practical use."

"Well before I'd reached Groznyj Grad, I was observing that Cobra killed him for helping me. I'd wonder if the Commander got ahold of his research and that could be incorporated with the Mega Particle Cannon test data."

"Where the Commander is concerned it more than possibility. But we'll deal with it eventually. For you earned some downtime, Sylia."

"With all due respect Clayton, I rather get back to work."

"Sylia," he gently admonished, "You've been through a lot; allow yourself time to rest and to heal. That is order, Lt."

"Okay," Sylia smiled in resignation.

Hawk headed back to his quarters but he also wanted to check and see how Sylia was doing since she was under strict orders to get some rest after being released from the infirmary. After what she had been through she deserved it, even though she wanted to get to back work. But Hawk gave her a direct order to stand down. As he passed the Officer's Club he came to dead halt as he heard a melody on the piano that nearly haunted him. It was beautiful but it dredge up emotions he wanted to keep buried within him. _Katherine?_ He thought of Sylia's deceased mother to himself, he recognized the piece as Beethoven's Sonata _Pathétique_ *, the 2nd movement. As he investigated the club was darken with exception for a single light over a Steinway and the player. _Sylia? I didn't know she played the piano?_ He watched as she continued to play the piece with a delicate and graceful touch that took away from the fact she was a combat soldier. Hawk could tell she didn't know he was watching as she was lost in the music. She finally brought the piece to a close and sat at the piano taking a few meditative breaths before opening her eyes. "Clayton?" She blurted as she realized she had an audience in attendance. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Sylia, that was quite beautiful. I didn't realized you played."

"I haven't since the academy. My roommate and I use to play duets for ourselves. With her playing along on the violin." Sylia said then a hint of sadness crossed her face. "It also reminds me of my mother. It's when I play the piano I miss her the most."

"I understand, Sylia." Hawk smiled. _More than you realize._

Sylia ruefully smiled to herself as she took a couple of books out of the box next to her, when she was on mission the rest of her possession arrived from Benning and this was her first opportunity for her to get her new quarters squared away. Reaching into the box she pulled out her copy of the complete works of Sherlock Homes followed by Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, and the Hobbit, next was her collected works of Hammett, Chandler, Spillane and Maxwell Grant. Another book she pulled out to put on the shelf was a well read copy of the Hunt for Red October. Even though the movie deviated from book quite a bit; she still found it to be enjoyable picture.

As she finished breaking down one box, she opened another one marked DVDs. From first glance at Sylia, one would assume she enjoyed the more highbrow aspects of life such as the opera, classical music, the ballet and pretentious art films. She would freely admit she was a devotee to such as Pavarotti, Caruso, Chopin, Ravel, Tchaikovsky, and Liszt. As a fairly decent piano player, she could play various classical and jazz pieces. But it was those who really knew her she was fan of vintage TV dramas such as the Untouchables, the Streets of San Francisco, the early years of Law & Order, Dragnet and Perry Mason; she was a bit of a sci-fi junkie with Star Trek and Babylon 5. (Wasn't too fond of the 3rd season of TOS, found the Motion Picture to be a bit dull but still watchable, the less said about the 5th movie the better and Voyager was tolerable). Then was her small collection Film Noir and classic movies, they don't make actors like Robert Mitchum, James Cagney, John Wayne, Errol Flynn or Humphrey Bogart any more, she thought to herself as a knock at her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Enter."

Opening the door, Scarlett crossed the threshold. "Hello, Sylia"

"Scarlett, what can I do you?"

The red headed Joe gave a rue smile at her new roommate, "Please call me Shanna."

"Okay." Sylia answered, before giving off a heavy sigh remembering her initial introduction to both Scarlett and Lady J. "But I do believe I should owe you an apology for my prior rudeness."

"You were preparing for a mission and most likely under some stress."

"No." Sylia answered back partially lying, "I have some trust issues and I have a habit of keeping people at arm's length."

"Strange, you're not like that with General Hawk?"

"True, because he's a very close friend of mine, and someone I trust very implicitly."

"Are at least trying to fit in?"

"It's an adjustment, I'll grant you that, since this unit doesn't follow a traditional command structure. On a more social level, I believe the one you call 'Ace,' is contemplating suicide."

"Oh?" Scarlett arched an eyebrow

"Yes, because I cleaned him and everyone else out at the game last night. They didn't realize I played a lot of poker at Benning."

A few days later, Sylia walked into Hawk's office after being summoned. Once there she was greeted by not only Hawk but Duke, Flint and Beachhead. "You wanted to see me, sir? What's with the gathering, I know it's not my birthday."

"No, Sylia." Hawk smiled, "One I want to you meet the rest of the command staff and formally welcome you to the GI Joe team. Your orders have been finalized."

After the customary words of welcome and handshakes; Sylia crinkled her nose a bit due Beachhead's apparent lack deodorant usage. "Also I have some other news." Hawk said as he approached the Lt. "Lt. Stingray attention!"

"Sir." Sylia answered standing properly before her CO.

"It's my duty and pleasure to promote you to the rank of 1st Lieutenant." Hawk smiled as he traded Sylia's gold 2nd Lt. bars for a pair of silver 1st Lt. bars on her collar. "Congratulations, Lt. the promotion list came out during your stay at Galena."

"Thank you, sir." Sylia snapped to a salute.

Seven Months later

General Hawk looked over several reports as he wanted for Sylia to arrive to have her take on her new assignment. Sylia's mission in Tselinoyarsk was considered a success; but everything around it was made highly classified. No one knew Shakoor was dead, the existence of his and Granin's research went unknown, while Grey Fox's cover story that she was on a training mission.

A knock at the door broke the General from his thoughts. "Enter."

"Lt. Sylia Stingray reporting as ordered." Sylia answered as she saluted her friend and mentor.

Hawk rose from his desk and returned her salute, "at ease, Lt." Hawk told her; with an extended hand he offered Sylia a seat.

"I'm sorry to call you off your leave, Sylia."

"What is the assignment, General?" Sylia asked absently brushing her hand through her hair.

"I want you to train and command a covert op team…"

Thus the birth of the Knight Sabers…

*The full title of the piece is called: Piano Sonata No. 8 In C Minor, Op. 13: "Pathetique" Grave: Allegro Di Molto  
*Morpheus was the Greek god of sleep and dreams

 


	19. Commentary

Now the genesis came from unwritten rule that I have but normally don't invoke unless I have a good reason. This fic was a page one rewrite of an episode rewrite that I wrote back in college where I started with a copy of the episode transcript and made handwritten edits where I felt it was necessary to the story; especially where the convention of 80's storytelling apply. But as I was doing the rewrite I started thinking about how to go about this because one of the real problem I ran into is doing a straight episode rewrite following the original line sometimes does not work because the original story does not lend itself to be flexible.

When I started doing the rewrite there were nine sources I drew from:

1\. The Cartoon: For the basic necessities of setting up Shakoor

2\. The Comics: For various points when comes to certain backstories I might refer or if I need to draw on something. Even though the comic had some of the goofy sci-fi similar to the cartoon. But when I make sci-fi comparisons between the two the Cartoon is to Gatchaman whereas the Comics is to VOTOMs.

3\. Metal Gear Solid 3: Mainly for the setting, but I model the battle between Sylia and Zartan more after the battle between Snake and The End.

4\. Gundam. As I stated before I try to draw from other sources especially shows like Gundam and VOTOMS. The idea of Mega Particle Cannon was derived from the fact as I thought more and more about the Vulcan Machine the more illogical in how it operated became more apparent. When I do these fics, I try to put as much of the real world to explain why such technology exists. At the original conception, I was reading about missile defense shields and tensions between India and Pakistan; and now with the possibly of Iran going nuclear.

5\. Merrill's Marauders (Warner Bros. 1962) As an example of physical and mental exhaustion, yet still continue to fight.

6\. Firefox. Basically to serve as my inspiration of Fox stealing a Night Raven.

7\. The Mark of Zorro (20th Century Fox 1940). The duel between the Commander and Sylia.

8\. Bubblegum Crisis #3: Blow Up. Also modelling the dynamic between Sylia and Cobra Commander

9\. The Metal Gear Solid novelization for some story ideas.

This story was meant to serve as a prequel to the Call to Duty. It also gave me an excuse to delve into the backstory I wrote for Sylia explore some aspects of it, especially relationship between her and Hawk. I try to tie in and expand upon things I might've of mentioned in other stories.

Because where Hawk and Sylia are concerned I try to avoid crossover pairings unless I've given the matter a great deal of thought. Especially my Priss/Covergirl pairing where I try to figure it out logically and support my arguments to myself while some other writer would just "run with it" without any real planning at all.

But this where the flashbacks throughout the story do play a part because I'm exploring what I had created in the backstory to give additional weight to Sylia/Hawk friendship to show they had a history prior to GI Joe. As oppose to just arbitrarily saying they're friends deal with it. Because I want to set myself apart from other writers where I actually put a considerable amount of thought and effort as oppose to the proverbial "crossover blender."

The Cobra Commander. Ah, Cobra Commander, one of my favorite characters from the cartoon series. But when I look at him, once again I'm reminded of watching a Clones Wars featurette on the episode Defenders of Peace, when Dave Filoni was discussing the creation of Lok Durd; that showing Grevious constantly lose will "downplay" the reputation that was created for the character. While I'm using Cobra Commander, the principle is still the same. Here I wanted to make the Commander's motivations more nebulous in certain regards. But I wanted him to be a bit smarter, more perceptive. Where I am going with this, is I want to give Sylia a nemesis similar to that of her and Brian J. Mason without having the Mason character and everything tied to him. Reason behind that was I wanted the two to have an encounter which explains their confrontation in Arise Serpentor Arise and the message he left behind for Wolf in the Funhouse rewrite. Because when I watch the cartoon and there is this animosity between Spirit and Storm Shadow but it was never explained or explored, hell it didn't make much sense in either The Battle on the Roof of the World or Countdown for Zartan! When you have that kind of arbitrary story development, "They're enemies deal with it" is kind of insulting and lazy. At least to the comics' credit they go through the back story surrounding Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes and Zartan. When Sylia and the Commander confront each other, I'd planned on not having them in go into a fist fight, because I wanted to show a bit the Commander's character where he feels a fist fight would be beneath him and he would rather have something a bit civilized. This where I really wanted to depart from his cartoon interpretation since I did not want to reduce Cobra Commander to a level that of an Eco Villain from Captain Planet. Nor did I want to be, for lack of a better term, a petulant child throwing tantrums when his plans go to shit instead as a strategic thinker, who is willing to take a short term loss to yield a long term gain.

Sometimes when I do these episode rewrite the trouble is when adding characters or dropping characters and usually the characters I will most likely drop are Snake-Eyes, Zartan and the Dreadnoks.

The Dreadnoks are usually easy because I can never find a proper use for them unless they are central to the story, I can use them or I could use as comic relief such when I use Berg Katse; Katse usually as the straight man to the Dreadnoks ineptness.

Zartan because in the comics there was a greater to complexity to him than what you saw in the cartoon so I would to use him sparingly and I have a reason to use. While in the cartoon he tended overused even in situations where it would have been inappropriate… e.g the Synthoid Conspiracy.

Snake-Eyes, it's difficult to write a character that basically can't talk so you have a lot of inner monologuing to give him a voice.


End file.
